International Wrestling Organization
by theDarkRyder
Summary: (Summary for next chapter): Freddy Escobar and Jason Sabre wlll face off in a contract signing! But will there be tension between the two friends? Meanwhile, Johnny Roberts unveils a prize for the winner of the WFA Showcase that will have repercussions for the whole WFA. (Attention: SYOC Reopened!)
1. Chapter 1

IWO

International Wrestling Organization.

This is a new wrestling organization. I have read several fanfics like these and I decided to make my own.

 **Edit 12/15: The template and all of the events, championships, tournaments, etc, will be in my profile. Also, it has come to my attention that sending OC's through a review is apparently in breach of the guidelines of this site. While I personally don't think so, I have to request that all readers who wish to enter an OC please do so via PM.**

 **See you later-**

 **theDarkRyder**


	2. Chapter 2: WNS part 1

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Wednesday Night Showdown!"

The camera cuts to two men sitting behind the announcer's table.

"I'm Jim Ross, and this is my partner, Matt Striker!"

"Good to be here JR! Boy, do we have a great night ahead of us or what?"

" Of course we do!, Tonight, in this very ring, our General Manager, Johnny Roberts, will announce the matches, that will determine the first champions of IWO!"

 **Here Comes the Money- Naughty by Nature**

A man dressed in a white three piece suit, holding a microphone and a glass of champagne, walks to the ring. As he gets in the ring, he takes a sip of his glass, and proceeds to put the mic to his mouth.

"I believe that Good Ol' JR already said this at the beginning, but just in case you forgot, WELCOME TO IWO!"

The crowd cheered wildly. "I-W-O, I-W-O, I-W-O!"

Johnny smirked for a moment, before continuing.

"Now, this promotion consists of some of the finest stars of the Indies, as well as promotions such as ROH, and NJPW. We have promising young stars, as well as legendary veterans! Now, I would love to ramble on and on, but we don't have time for that! Bring out the titles!"

Seven beautiful women each dressed in black dresses walk up the entrance ramp, each of them carrying a title, with two of them carrying two.

As the women get into the ring, Johnny continues, "These are the titles! Pay very close attention! We will decide the Champions for the Anarchy, International, and Femme Fatale Championships! Plus today, we start the tournament that decides the World Champion!"

"For the Anarchy Championship, there will be a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match between "England's Most Hardcore Fighter"Brandon Elvidge, "The Prophet of Insanity" Lucas Ryan, and "The Rabid Street Dog"'Dylan Torres!

For the International Title, "The Living Legend" Jack Classic will face off against Steve Frost!

For the Dynamic Duo Title, King Caesar and DJ Kingston face off against Gabriel and Damien

For the Femme Fatale Championship, there will be a fatal 4-way match, between Katarina Love, AMY, Jasmine Batista, and Violet Ambrose!

And, our main event, a triple-threat match to decide who will advance to the finals of our tournament, "The True Devil" JJ Hopkins, will have to take on "The Prince" Freddy Escobar!"

"As for our other titles, their champions, will be decided next week, now, ON WITH THE SHOOOOOOW!"

And on that note, Johnny left the ring.

 **A/N: Alright, put down the pitchforks, first of all, I love teasing people, and second of all, I needed to remind people that I need more OC's. So please send them in, with this I mind.**

 **-I also would like to have one or two face factions, to band together against the heels.**

 **-Tag teams, heel, face, tweener, and male or female.**

 **-more individual heels and faces**

 **-Divas. They can be individual, or part of a tag team.**

 **-Wrestlers for the hardcore and high-flying divisions.**

 **See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3: WNS pt 2

_Camera cuts to GM's office_

Johnny Roberts sits on his desk, talking with someone on the phone,

"Yes, Yes, don't worry Vince! We'll take care of your guy! Yes, thank you for this opportunity!"

Camera cuts to the ring

"What was our GM talking about?"

"Who knows? But hey, the Femme Fatale match is on! Our announcer, Lisa harper, is in the ring!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen this next match is a fatal-4 match to decide the first ever IWO Femme Fatale Champion! This particular match, will be held under elimination rules! If a wrestler is pinned, submitted or counted out, she will be eliminated!"

 **Bad Girl-Usher**

 _A woman with light brown skin, a curvy fit body, and straight shoulder length Black hair with blue/purple highlights walks up the ramp, along with another woman with a light brown complexion, a slim slender frame, hazel eyes and long wavy black hair._

"Accompanied by Shamera Wilde, please welcome, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania weighing 125 lbs, KATERINA LOVE!"

"Katerina Love, the self proclaimed Princess of IWO! She is also pretty rich, from her time spent in promotions like All Japan Woman's Pro Wrestling, and ACW!"

 **Flesh - Simon Curtis**

 _A woman with tanned skin, hourglass bodies, hazel eyes, a nose ring, and Long Curly Black Hair,appears with a woman who looks almost exactly like her, except for her Long Straight Black Hair. Both have black crop tops, black leather pants, black boots, and black leather jackets with KQ on the back with a crown over it. The one with curly hair gets in the ring and takes off her jacket._

"Accompanied by her sister, Jessica, from Washington D.C, weighing 123 lbs, give it up for JASMINE BATISTA!"

"WOW! The daughter of the animal! She is my favorite to win JR!"

 **Tarantula-Pendulum**

 _A woman with long, black hair, with a few hazel streaks and hazel eyes, long legs and a lean and fit body walks up the ramp._

"From New York, New York, weighing 130 pounds, Avery Maryellen York, AMY!"

"A phenomenal athlete, Avery Maryellen York! Striker, she is my favorite to win!"

 **Seek and Destroy- Metallica.**

 _A woman with milk chocolate skin, a curvy/athletic build, purple eyes, black long hair, lip piercings, and tribal print tattoo sleeves on both arms runs to the ring_

"From Brooklyn, New York, weighing 150 lbs, the Hardcore Princess, VIOLET JACKSON!"

"The Hardcore Diva, herself! She is no stranger to scraps like these!"

"Who will win? Who will become the first ever Femme Fatale Champion?"

 _Ding,Ding!_

Violet begins the match, by attacking Katerina Love and knocking her to the ground with a superkick!

"Devil's Whisper, on Katerina Love!"

As she turns around to boast, she is pulled backwards into a lifting inverted DDT, courtesy of AMY!

"Amazing move! She calls that one 'Yorker'"!

"Wait a minute, look out!"

But It was too late, as AMY felt a hand clutch her throat, lift her in the air, and slam her to the ground. As AMY writhed in pain on the mat, she looked up to see Jasmine Batista smirking down at her.

"Jessica Batista gaining momentum with that amazing chokeslam!"

"Wait a minute, Katerina Love is on her feet!"

Jessica Batista turns around, just in time to see Katerina's elbow before it smashes into her face.

"Amazing handspring elbow smash by Katerina Love!"

"Now Katerina is in control of the match-up, but will she maintains control long enough to get the pinfall?"

Katerina rests in the corner, as Violet Jackson gets to her feet. Katerina attempts a roundhouse kick, only for Violet to duck, and roll her up!

 _1,2-Kick out!_

Katerina gets on her knees, as Violet delivers another Devil's Whisper, knocking Love down.

 _1,2-_

The count is interrupted by AMY, as she stomps on Violet Jackson, delivering precise and brutal violence on Violet's back. When Violet slides out of the ring to recover, AMY focuses her attention on Katerina Love, who is now on her feet. Both of them grapple, as AMY grabs Love in a chinlock, only for Katerina to reverse into a wristlock. Amy is Irish Whipped to the corner, and as Katerina rushes forward, AMY lifts her boot up. As she recoils from the force of the boot, AMY proceeds to lift her on her left shoulder.

"AMY could be going for the Fall from Grace here- wait, what's Shamera Wilde doing!"

Shamera was on the apron, yelling at AMY. As the referee turned to get her of the apron, Katerina got of AMY's shoulder, and hit a low blow!

"OWWW! That has to hurt, JR!"

"It's a common myth that women are not affected by such low blows, but Katerina Love just put it to rest! Look at AMY! You can feel her pain!"

Katerina rolls AMY up

 _1,2...3!_

 _"AMY has been eliminated, JR!"_

AMY slides out of the ring, while Katerina high fives Shamera.

"Shamera, look out!"

Shamera turned around, as Jessica Batista spears her from the apron. Katerina is pissed, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turns around, as Jasmine Batista kicks her in the gut and lifts her for a powerbomb.

"MISSISSIPPI QUEEN! Shades of her father, Batista!"

"Jasmine goes for the cover!"

 _1,2, 3!_

Jessica claps outside the ring. As she is celebrating, she is slammed face first into the ring post.

"Violet Jackson attacks Jessica from behind!"

"JR, wait, Violet Jackson has that evil look in her eye that I've seen so many times. What is she planning?"

Violet looks at Jessica, who is next to the ring posts, using the apron to get up. Violet runs forward, smashing her boot into Jessica's face, sandwiching her head between her boot and the ring post, as the audience gasps, "HOLY SHIT!"

"Damn! The Hardcore Princess shows how she gained her name!"

Jasmine cries in outrage, and she slides out of the ring, charging at Violet-only to rush into a Devil's Due superkick.

"Ow! That's got to leave a mark!"

Jasmine drops to the ground. Violet picks her up and rolls her into the ring. She lifts her on her shoulders and puts her on her back, as she grabs her arms.

"She has Jasmine in a Gory Special!"

"Wait, JR, she's grabbing her head!"

As soon as Striker said that, Violet drops to a sit out position, impacting Jasmine's neck and back.

"Sweet Nightmare!"

 _1,2,3!_

 _Ding, Ding!_

"Here is your winner and your new Femme Fatale Champion, Violet Jackson!"

"We have a new champion, JR!"

"I know, Striker, and I have just received word that our backstage interviewer, Renée Young, is with the Devil's Advocates, and all 4 of their members are competing for a title, let go with Renée!"

The camera turns to see Renée Young, along with for other men.

"Thank you Jim, and we're here with the Devil's Advocates! Brandon Elvidge will compete for the Anarchy championship, Gabriel and Damien Jordan will compete for the Tag Team title, and you, JJ, you are in the tournament to find the first ever World Champion. How at your odds?"

JJ Hopkins smirks and looks at Renée with amusement. "Renée, I am a 3-time ROH World Champion, Brandon is a former ROH World and Television Champion, and Damien and Gabriel were the best Tag Team Champs ROH had ever seen! We are the the greatest faction in wrestling history! And if you think otherwise, well you will feel the wrath of a devil! I am-"

"Whoa, Whoa, great speech!"

The Devil's Advocates and Renée look to the right, as the camera pans out to reveal 4 men.

"Honestly, amazing promo! You sound just like a supervillain!"

JJ frowns, "Who the fuck are you!"

The man smiles, "I am your opponent, Freddy Escobar, oh and my friends here, King Caesar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres! We were just walking by, looking for the cafeteria, when I heard you call your little emo club, the greatest faction of all time! Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not,"

Freddy gets in JJ's face.

"WE ARE!"

Freddy smirks and takes his leave, while JJ is fuming.


	4. Chapter 4: An Announcement

A/N: As of today, IWO has formed a partnership with Ultra Cool Wrestling! Meaning that IWO's championships will be defended in UCW, and vice-versa!


	5. Chapter 5: WNS part 3

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall, and will be contested for the International Championship!"

 **Glass Shatters-Disturbed**

A bald, muscular man wearing white trunks with blue stripes walks up the ramp, flipping the bird as he does so.

"From Austin, Texas, 6'3 ft, and weighing 257 lbs, Steve Frost!

"Striker, this kid has been trained by none other than Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

"That's right JR! He is the next coming of the Texas Rattlesnake!"

 **Final Countdown-Europe**

A muscular middle aged man with jet black hair, a goatee, and black boots and ring pants walks up the ramp.

"From Miami, Florida, weighing 265 lbs, the Living Legend, Jack Classic!"

"Look at that JR! THE greatest wrestler of the 80's, a nine time World Heavyweight Champion! The One, the Only, Jack Classic!"

"Jack is here to prove that he can still go, and that he can still put asses in seats, and judging by the way the audience is cheering, he's succeeding!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

Jack Classic rushes forward, his arm stretched for a clothesline, only for Frost to duck, and hit a clothesline of his own. Classic gets up, and Frost Irish Whips him into the corner. As Steve rushes forward, Classic lifts his boot up, causing Frost to run right into a big boot.

"Ow, that has to hurt!"

Steve recoils backwards, as Jack takes the opportunity to hit a Harley Race-style High Knee on Frost. Frost drops to the ground again and is lifted by Jack, who puts his head under Steve's head, and hits a belly to back suplex.

"A classic maneuver, pun intended!"

"Indeed, Jack is a gold mine of old school wrestling knowledge!"

Steve hits the mat hard, while Jack gets up. Jack cups a hand to his ear, as the crowd begins to cheer. He cups a hand to his other ear, and then he runs the ropes, stops, and hits his patented Legend Legdrop!

"Classic could win the match early! 1, 2, Kick out!"

Classic looks at the referee and starts arguing with him, turning his back and not noticing the Steve is back on his feet!

"Be careful here Jack- OH NO! Frost kicks Classic in the gut! He locks in the double underhook! And DDT! He just DDT'd the Living Legend! 1,2- and Classic kicks out!"

Frost gets up and starts stomping on the Living Legend. The ref pushes him away, and Classic starts getting up on his feet. Steve pushes the ref out of the way and starts rushing towards Classic for a clothesline, only for Jack to deliver one punch, then another, and then a series of punches that stun Frost.

"Classic winds up, and takes Frost down with a hell of punch!"

"Wait, I know this! Jack's getting pumped up! He's on Classic Mode! Screw Hulking up, this guy is better!"

Frost gets back on his feet and is leveled by another clothesline. Classic picks him up and body slams him to the floor!

"Tremendous body slam! Classic runs the ropes, LEGEND LEGDROP! 1, 2, kick out!"

Classic gets up and argues with the ref again, as Frost gets up.

"Oh, no, Classic turns around, Frost kicks him in the stomach, and STUNNER! STUNNER! BAH GAWD, STRIKER! SHADES OF STONE COLD!ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Frost gets up as his music starts playing. He grabs the belt and lifts it, to the applause of the crowd. He shakes Classic's hand, and leaves, the new International Champion.

 **Backstage**

Mr. Roberts is in his office with a giant of a man.

"Congratulations on your victory in the Feast or Fired Match at Cooler December, Mr. Rowe!"

"Thank you, for giving me this opportunity!"

Our GM smiles, "Indeed! You are now inserted in our tournament to crown the next IWO World champ! I will announce the brackets at the end of the show, and you will be competing in your own tournament match in next week's show! Oh, and tell Alex to meet me for champagne sometime! To discuss business together!"

Death Rowe nods as he leaves the office. Mr Roberts drinks his champagne, a smirk on his face!

"Death Rowe, from UCW, will compete in a match for the tournament to crown the IWO Champ!"

"That's right, Striker! Stay tuned, because the Extreme rules match between Brandon Elvidge, Dylan Torres, and Lucas Ryan is up next!


	6. Chapter 6: Another Announcement

A/N: Once again, I have the pleasure to announce that IWO gas entered another partnership with Fire Zone Wrestling. As with the deal with UCW, the champions and wrestlers of FZW will appear on IWO. On a different note, please continue sending an OCs. Oh, almost forgot, a poll will be set up in my profile as to which match type the main event, JJ Hopkins vs Freddy Escobar, will contest under.

The options are: A Street Fight, A Cage Match, and an Iron Man match, and No Holds Barred, so anyway, I will try to get the remaining matches in one chapter to wrap up the first show.

 **See you later-**

 **theDarkRyder**


	7. Chapter 7: Anarchy

"Welcome Back to Wednesday Night Showdown as we get down to what will undoubtedly be the most brutal match of the night. An Extreme Rules match between 3 of the best practitioners of this type of wrestling, Brandon Elvidge, Lucas Ryan and Dylan Torres."

"That's right Striker! I'm no stranger to this type of wrestling. I've been witness to the Taker-Foley Hell in a Cell match, and I've seen Shane McMahon throw himself off the Titantron. I've seen the first ever TLC match, and I've seen Jeff Hardy hit a Swanton Bomb from every high spot you can find."

"You ain't alone, JR. I've seen Vampiro and Pentagon Jr in a Cero Miedo match, but this match has the potential to be among the most brutal matches in history!"

"Now, our announcer, Lisa Harper, is in the ring."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is an Extreme Rules match! And it will be contested for the Anarchy Championship!"

 **Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch**

A chubby Mexican man with a black muscle shirt and black shorts walks up the ramp.

"Weighing 295 lbs and is 6 ft, 4 in, please give it up for 'The Rabid Street Dog' Dylan Torres!"

"Torres is part of the enigmatic group known as the Monarchy. That group was formed in NJPW and as a member of this group, Dylan became a two time NEVER Openweight Champion. He is also a former NCAA champion back in college, giving him a surprising technical wrestling background."

"The Monarchy is based on a card motif, JR, and Dylan represents the Joker, he is the wild card of the group. He is unhinged, quick to anger, and one of the best brawlers in wrestling."

"Striker, there is tension between the Monarchy, and the Devil's Advocates, since Brandon Elvidge of the Devils will be a part of this match, 2 members of each stable will compete for the Dynamic Duo belts, and the leader of the Advocates, JJ Hopkins, and the leader of the Monarchy, Freddy Escobar will face off to secure a spot in the semi finals for the tournament to crown the first ever IWO World Champion. Both stables are fighting for dominance, and both will stop at nothing to achieve it."

 **Centuries-Fall Out Boy.**

A man with long black hair in a mohawk and piercing blue eyes, wearing red shorts with the words Stay running down the left side, and the word Dont down the right, walks up the ramp. He has red boots and has a black and blue elbow pad on his left arm, along with 2 piercings in each of his ears and a tattoo of a snake running down his right arm. With him is a woman with fiery red hair and blue eyes, wearing a black dress.

"From Manchester England, weighing 240 pounds, and measuring 6'1, England's Most Hardcore Fighter, Brandon Elvidge!"

"Brandon Elvidge, the 2 time ROH Television Champion and the one time ROH World Champion. This man is brutal, sadistic, and will stop at nothing, absolutely nothing to prove he is the top wrestler in the company."

 **He's such a coward that he can laugh-Durarara.**

A scraggly haired, crazy eyed maniac, appears from the crowd. He wears a white tank top, jeans, and a black trench coat, and he carries with a black baseball bat.

"Measuring 6'4,and weighing 245 lbs, The Prophet of Insanity, Lucas Ryan!"

"Ryan is a 3 time World Champion from CZW, the promotion that gave you a Weed Whacker Death Match. That alone should give you an idea as to how tough he is, JR."

 _Ding,Ding!_

Elvidge takes the lead with a running superkick to Torres. He turns to see Ryan attempting a lariat, only for Brandon to duck under his arm, and turns to deliver a spinning heel kick. Ryan rolls underneath the ropes towards the floor. Brandon poses and taunts Lucas and the crowd, apparently not noticing Dylan getting up behind him. Brandon gasps as Dylan's arms wrap around his waist, as the Street Dog delivers a German Suplex.

"Dylan with a suplex that would make Lesnar proud! Here comes the cover! "

 **1,2,-kick out!**

"It wasn't enough. Dylan doesn't seem to care, he's just smiling in a way that would creep out Charles Manson."

Dylan rolls out of the ring, and grabs a bag of thumbtacks, a Singapore Cane, and a chain. As this happens, Ryan rolls back into the ring, and bounces off the ropes.

"Watch out, Torres!"

Dylan looks up to see Ryan diving between the ropes. The Maniac hits Torres and sends him to the ground, while he lands on his feet, a crazy eyed look on his face that assured us that Brian Pillman was giving his stamp of approval from heaven.

"Ryan with a Crazy Dive! He throws Dylan into the ring. He grabs the chain, gets in and starts choking the Street Dog."

"Aw man, Dylan is turning blue! Looks like he might tap out any second now!"

When it seems that Torres might give up, Elvidge rushes at Lucas Ryan with a steel chair, whacking him over the head and dropping him to the ground. Torres gets free of the hold, gasping and clutching his throat as he begins to recover. Brandon begins to advance, but he stops, and a twisted idea seems to hit him, as he smiles sadistically.

"Elvidge rolls out of the ring, and grabs the thumbtacks. What's he going to do?"

"The Brit gets in, and lets the thumbtacks fall to the ground!"

When all of the thumbtacks are on the ground, Brandon stomps his foot on them, as some of the tacks begin to attach to his boots. He smiles and stomps the mat.

"Oh god, Elvidge is tuning up the band, he can't be about to do what I think he's gonna do, is he, JR?"

"Dylan gets up, Elvidge advances,- SUPERKICK! SUPERKICK WITH THE THUMBTACKS! BAH GAWD!"

Dylan falls to the ground, blood beginning to come out of his face. Brandon looks down, and taunts Dylan, not noticing Lucas Ryan holding a Singapore Cane behind him.

"Don't turn, Elvidge!"

Striker's warning comes too late, as Ryan whacks him over the head with the cane, and beats him until Elvidge rolls out of the ring. As Lucas shouts at Brandon, Dylan slowly but surely starts to get up. By the time Ryan turns, Dylan hits him with a spinning lariat that knocks him off his feet!

"Crushing Blow to the maniac! JBL would be proud!"

Lucas is on the mat, as Dylan rolls out of the ring, grabs the table, and reaches under the ring for matches and gasoline, and throws them in the ring.

"Oh no, Dylan don't do it!"

Dylan sets up the table, and pours gasoline on it, and finally lights a match and tosses it on the table. He picks up Lucas for a powerbomb, and is about to throw him on the table.

"Fuck, its Vamp vs Pentagon Jr all over again. Don't do it!"

As Dylan is about to let go, Ryan moves forward, causing him to land behind the Street Dog. Dylan turns, but is hit with a kick to the gut. As he bends over, Lucas bounces off the ropes and jumps, bringing his foot down on Dylan's head.

"RYAN HITS OUT OF YOUR MIND! ITS OVER, HE GOES FOR THE COVER! 1, 2-"

"Elvidge is back in the ring, he grabs Ryan, he lifts him in a suplex, turns toward the flaming table, positions him into a side slam-DEATH BEFORE DISHONOR! ON THE FLAMING TABLE! BRUTAL! BRUTAL! BRUTAL!"

As several employees rush to help Ryan with fire extinguishers in hand, Elvidge goes for the cover on Dylan Torres, who is still on the floor.

1,2,3!

 **Centuries by Fall Out Boy.**

"Here is your winner, and the first ever Anarchy Champion, Brandon Elvidge!"

"Elvidge with the win! I am being informed that Ryan will be rushed to the hospital. "

"Well JR, while we take in the aftermath of this brutal match, Renee Young will interview the first ever Femme Fatale champion, Violet Jackson!"

 _The camera cuts to Renée and Violet. Violet is looking ecstatic over her title win._

"Violet, congratulations on your win! What's next for you?"

Violet smiles, "I already made history by being the first ever Femme Fatale champ, and Imma add to the history books by becoming the longest reigning champ. I will continue-"

"To bore us to death!"

Violet scowls and looks at the woman who interrupted her.

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman smiles. "I'm Taryn Brooks! That title looks very pretty! It's be a shame if you _lost_ it."

Violet scowls even more as Taryn walks by. She shrugs and walks away as the screen cuts to black!

 **A/N: Yo!**

 **Now we are approaching the end of the first episode. I know that I said I would finish it with thus chapter, but I said "f**k it" and published it like this, since I don't like to leave stories unpublished for too long.**

 **Anyway, I was thinking about adding a 3rd commentator, and I will let you decide who's it gonna be!**

 **The choices are:**

 **Vampiro**

 **Mauro Renallo**

 **Corey Graves**

 **See you later-**

 **theDarkRyder**


	8. Chapter 8: Yet Another Announcement

**A/N: I have to announce that once again, IWO has made a partnership, this time with GWA! I hope for a long and beautiful partnership.**

 **Anyway, both polls are in!**

 **Freddy Escobar and JJ Hopkins will face off in a Street Fight, and joining JR and Matt Striker on the commentary desk, is Mauro Rennallo! This was surprising, as I expected Corey to win, but Mauro will be an excellent addition to commentary! I hope to have the next chapter on by next week!**

 **What else? Oh! Raise your hands if you're excited, cuz none other than AJ Styles has joined the WWE, and Austin Aries has joined NXT! Just please, don't mess up the booking, Vince!**

 **P.S If you are looking for an excellent story, please check out WWE: Anarchy! King of Anarchy has given an alternate take on WWE circa 2012, and is definitely worth a read!**


	9. Chapter 9

_The camera cuts to backstage, where Dylan Torres is being treated by doctors. With him are the rest of the members of the Monarchy._

Freddy Escobar turns to Caesar and DJ. "Your match is up next. You guys better get ready."

He turns to the doctor taking care of Dylan. "Hey, make sure he gets better, alright?" The doctor nods.

"What're you gonna do?" Asked DJ

Escobar smirks. "Oh, I'm just gonna make preparations for my match. See you guys later."

 _Camera cuts to Johnny's office, where he is talking to FZW owner, Chris Rogers._

"Excellent, so its set! Tiger Eye will be in the IWO World Heavyweight Championship tournament!"

Chris smiles, "Good to hear, Tiger will be pleased! See you later!"

 _Camera cuts back to the ring._

 **Courtesy Call- Thousand Foot Krutch**

"Representing the Monarchy, with a combined weight of 503 lbs, "The King of Beasts" King Caesar and "The Wildcat" DJ Kingston!"

2 men walk up the ramp. One of them is wearing Undertaker like ring gear, and is big and pretty muscular, along with having black hair in a crew cut, and brown skin. The other is a skinny African American with an afro, wearing a denim jacket and skinny jeans.

"What do you think of that, JR! The former FZW World Heavyweight champion, coming to IWO to win another world title!"

"It's definitely bad news for the rest of the contenders in this tourney, Tiger Eye is one of the biggest men I've seen, and he moves like a cruiserweight! The same thing could be said for King Caesar, the "Ace" of the Monarchy, former IWGP Intercontinental Champion!"

"And what about his partner, DJ Kingston "The Jack" of the monarchy, is a Jeet Kune Do practitioner, one of the best highflyers I've seen, and a former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion!"

 **Hail to the King- Avenged Sevenfold**

 **"** Representing the Devil's Advocates, with a combined weight of 650 lbs, Damien Jordan and Gabriel!

Two huge men walked up the ramp and into the ring, one of them was an African American man wearing a dark red version of Undertaker's trademark gear. The other man was Caucasian, wearing dark red pants with a skull and crossbones on the back of them and black wrestling boots. He has brown medium size afro. As they get in the ring, The Monarchy stare them down.

"Former ROH tag team champs, these guys use their power to dominate the other team! Damien Jordan is a straight powerhouse, but Gabriel is quick for a guy of his size!"

"Can the Monarchy clinch victory? Or will they dance with the Devils?"

 _Ding, Ding!_

Damien and DJ start the match, as DJ quickly begins kicking at Damien's legs, causing the giant to recoil and push the Wildcat into the corner.

"JR, Damien Jordan is bigger and stronger, but DJ Kingston is quicker, more agile, and can deliver kicks that can turn your legs into blistering, bloody bags of meat. Who do you think will come out on top?"

"I don't know, Striker. I've seen enough match ups like these to know that it could go either way. Oh, Kingston with the enzuigiri, but that barely fazes Jordan, who grabs him for a good old fashioned power slam!"

Kingston is in pain, as Jordan grabs him, and attempts to powerbomb DJ Kingston over the ropes. Before he can, however, DJ manages to reverse the powerbomb into a Hurricarana, tossing the big man over the ropes, and into the floor Kingston exits the ring, and stands on the apron, as Jordan begins to get up.

"What's the Wildcat gonna do here- SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT TO THE OUTSIDE! RIGHT ONTO JORDAN!"

The crowd begins chanting, "This is awesome" as DJ picks Jordan up and rolls him into the ring. DJ stands on the apron again, and goes for a springboard clothesline, on for Damien to catch the the Hawaiian Sensation and plant him firmly into the ground with a chokeslam.

"That has to hurt, JR! Now Jordan drags DJ into his corner, where he tags in Gabriel!"

"Both of them begin stomping into DJ Kingston, trying to make sure he doesn't tag in his partner."

Gabriel gets DJ up, and keeps him in the corner, where he begins landing a series of powerful rights to the chest. The ref makes Gabriel stop, and he gives the Wildcat one last punch that drops him. As Kingston leans into the corner, Gabriel runs towards him, jumps and flips forward, crushing DJ between himself and the corner.

"Incredible cannonball by the member of the Advocates!"

"Indeed, JR, and now Gabriel setting DJ Kingston up in the corner, putting his legs on the top turnbuckle in the tree of woe position made famous by Kevin Sullivan."

"Gabriel is in the top, he's looking for that double foot stomp, he jumps!- and DJ Kingston manages to move himself backwards to evade that devastating maneuver! He manages to free his legs, and he wraps them around Gabriel's head for a spinning headscissors takedown!"

When Gabriel gets up, he sees DJ running to tag in Ceaser. He lunges forward, but it's too late, as King Caesar is tagged in to an enormous applause from the crowd.

"The King of Beasts has entered the match!"

"And now, he's taking on Gabriel. He starts pummeling him with boxing style punches, and finishes with a picture perfect enzuigiri!"

Gabriel falls, and King Caesar roars, the primal sound echoing throughout the arena. Damien enters the ring, and rushes at King, only for DJ Kingston to blindside him with a Trouble in Paradise!

"Damien is out for the count! Oh and Caesar is setting up Gabriel in the corner, could we see the Muscle Buster?"

King Caesar lifts Gabriel from the corner, and drops him to the ground, making Gabriel recoil in pain.

"MUSCLE BUSTER! 1...2...3!"

 _Ding-Ding!_

"Here's your winners, and the first-ever Dynamic Duo Champs, The Monarchy!"

"Amazing match, huh JR?"

"Yes, Matt, Just remember, up next is our main event, Freddy Escobar vs JJ Hopkins, and our boss has announced that it will be a street fight! Stay with us!" Says JR, while a split screen, shows JJ Hopkins and Freddy Escobar making their way to the gorilla position.

 **One Commercial Break later...**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match will be a street fight! And it will determine a semi finalist for the tournament to crown the IWO World Champion!"

 **This is Gospel- PATD**

"Weighing 248 lbs, and measuring 6'1, the true devil, JJ Hopkins!"

A man with a blonde Mohawk and a devil tattoo on his right arm, wearing half black, half blue shorts with the words "The Devil" written on one side, and the words "Made me do it" on the other, walks down the ramp and into the ring, then poses on the turnbuckle and throws up horns."

"The 3 time ROH World Champion,and leader of the Devil's Advocates! He seems to believe the Devil tells him to harm people. His style is very aggressive and very devastating, and he will use whatever move he can to hurt you."

 **Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson**

"Weighing 225 lbs and measuring 6 ft, the Black Fox! The Smooth Criminal! The Prince, Freddy Escobar!"

A Mexican American wrestler with sunglasses and a jacket that lights up, walks into the ring. He is lean but athletic, and his ring attire consists of a custom black and white under armor shirt and pants.

"The Prince, Freddy Escobar, the leader of the Monarchy who made a name for himself in New Japan Pro Wrestling! He is very wealthy, extremely cunning, charismatic, and an amazing wrestler!"

The two opponents stare each other down...

 _Ding,Ding_

 **End of chapter.**

 **A/N: Oh I so love trolling you guys.**

 **The next chapter will finally have the main event, and conclude the first episode. Meanwhile, I would like to make a recommendation. Please do yourselves a favor and read Epicone22's ACW Season 1: Rise of Darkness. I promise you, you won't regret it.**

 **See you later-**

 **theDarkRyder**


	10. Chapter 10: The Prince vs The Devil

**Hey, the DarkRyder here, first of all, I have another poll set up on my profile. Earlier on Wednesday Night Showdown, I hinted that a WWE wrestler was going to come to IWO. And you guys get to pick who.**

 **The options are:**

 **AJ Styles**

 **Apollo Crews**

 **Sami Zayn**

 **Finn Balor**

 **Please vote and enjoy the main event: Escobar vs Hopkins!:**

 _Ding, Ding!_

"And here we go! And Hopkins right of the gate, punches Escobar into the corner, goes for a stinger splash- oh, Escobar gets out of the way!"

Freddy looks at JJ Hopkins, who is currently clutching his chest in pain, and grins. The Prince waits for Hopkins to turn around and knocks him down with a superkick.

"Ouch! That had to hurt, JR!"

"You bet it hurt, Striker! Escobar lifts Hopkins up, tries to Irish Whip him, but The True Devil is the one that Irish Whips him! Escobar off the ropes, Hopkins attempts a clothesline, Freddy ducks, goes for a Pele!...Hopkins dodges, Escobar lands in his feet, and is knocked right off them after that tremendous boot to the face, courtesy of JJ Hopkins!"

Hopkins throws up horns, laughing and not noticing Escobar getting behind him, mocking him by copying his pose. Hopkins turns, as Freddy kicks him in the gut, and attempts a pedigree, only for Hopkins to flip him forward into a back body drop.

"Escobar lands on his feet, tries for a spinning heel kick, Hopkins ducks, wraps his arms around Freddy's waist for a German suplex, Escobar twists out of it, goes for a discus elbow strike, Hopkins dodges the spinning elbow strike, now he gets his hands on Escobar's waist and... German Suplex! Hopkins bridges into a pin, 1,tw-kick out!"

Hopkins looks towards the crowd. While they did enjoy the sequence of reversals that the two wrestlers put on, they were promised a street fight. They were letting JJ know what they wanted, chanting "Fuck him up!, fuck him up!"

And the True Devil was happy to oblige.

JJ slid out of the ring, and he looked under the canvas, looking for weapons for weapons to use on the fallen Prince. Singapore Cane? Useful but it breaks easily. Chair? no...Aha!

"Hopkins looking for a weapon,it looks like he found o- uh oh."

Hopkins pulled out a baseball bat, wrapped with barbed wire.

The cheers of the fans were deafening.

Hopkins rolls into the ring, clutching the weapon. As the Black Fox is getting to his feet, Hopkins swings the weapon forward, as the audience holds their collective breath-

And Escobar ducks, and as Hopkins turns around, he nails him with a Pele Kick!

The crowd pops at the spot, but they seemed disappointed that the weapon wasn't used. This was not lost on the Smooth Criminal, who grabbed the weapon, and, as Hopkins gets up, he nails him with the bat!

"BAH GAWD, STRIKER! The crowd is going wild!"

And indeed it was, they were roaring with excitement.

Hopkins fell to the mat, bleeding from his back. Escobar begins to gloat, extending his index and ring fingers and folding his middle fingers and spreading them apart, to create the letter M for Monarchy.

"Hehehehehehehe."

"Escobar is getting caught cocky he thinks his win is assur- wait, is Hopkins... laughing, JR?"

"Looks like he is, that sick son of a bitch."

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Escobar pauses his gloating and turns to see Hopkins laughing maniacally.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hopkins throws his head back and keeps on laughing as Freddy looks at him with surprise and shock written in his face. The True Devil turns to Freddy.

"That's it?"

Freddy's expression shifted from shock, to a smirk, as the former IWGP Champion charged Hopkins, with J.J all too happy to turn the match into a brawl.

"Left and right, left and right jabs by both of them, JJ breaks the melee with an uppercut, but the Prince with a knee to the gut."

"These guys are impressive, JR. Escobar with some strong style strikes honed from his time in the Land of the Rising Sun, while Hopkins sticking to old school hardcore brawling!

"Indeed, Striker. Hopkins forces Escobar to the ropes, and now a Cactus Clothesline by Hopkins! Sending both of them to the ground!"

Escobar gets up, but is immediately set upon by Hopkins, who showers him with blows to the head and chest. JJ attempts to throw Freddy towards the steel steps, only for the Smooth Criminal to use the momentum to throw JJ into the steel steps!

"OUCH! That has to hurt!"

Escobar then picks Hopkins up and attempts to slam him down with a running side slam on the spanish announcer's table, but Hopkins reverses it into a DDT on the table!

"Correction; THAT has to hurt!"

"The table isn't broken, not yet anyway, JR, JJ disconnects a monitor, he's waiting for Escobar to get up- AND WHACKS HIM STRAIGHT OVER THE HEAD WITH IT!"

Freddy lies on the table, motionless and bleeding from his forehead. JJ grins and gets back into the ring.

"What's he doing, JR? Why's he going back to the ring?"

"JJ climbs the turnbuckle- Wait a minute!, looks like Hopkins is about to take a leap of faith!"

Hopkins stands on the top turnbuckle. He looks at Freddy, still motionless on the table, and he drags his thump across his neck, much to the glee of the audience.

"Hopkins jumps-Elbow drop to the heart of the Prince! The announcer's table has broken. Why is it always the Spanish announcer's table?"

"Beats me JR! Both competitors are now laid out on the ground."

30 seconds pass and slowly, but surely, Hopkins gets up, and motions towards the ramp.

 **This is gospel for the fallen ones, locked away in permanent slumber.**

"And the Devil's Advocates rush down the ramp! Looks like Hopkins has to cheat to win!"

"It's not cheating JR, it's a street fight. No rules at all."

The Advocates help JJ to his feet before beginning to kick at Freddy Escobar, after which they slide him into the ring.

"JJ gets in the ring, along with the Advocates, he puts Freddy's head between his legs, pick him up, and- OH! Kneeling Piledriver! Hopkins calls that the death wish! He's gonna go for the pin!

 **Hey-o. Here comes a danger up in this club, when we get started and we ain't gonna stop, we gonna turn it out till it gets too hot. Everybody sing, HEY-O!**

"Wait aminute, the Monarchy to the rescue!" Exclaims JR, as King Caesar, DJ Kingston, and even Dylan Torres, rush towards the ring. Elvidge, Jordan, and Gabriel get down from the ring, and begin to brawl with the Monarchy. JJ screams at the Monarchy, telling them to go away, not noticing a certain Black Fox getting up behind him. As JJ turns around, Freddy falls into a split, and punches Hopkins in the groin!

"Ouch! Hopkins ain't having devil spawn anytime soon after that Nut Cracker by the Prince!"

The Advocates turn around and rush to help JJ, but the Monarchy attack them from behind, as Caesar hits Gabriel with a spinning elbow strike, DJ hits Damien with the Trouble in Paradise, and Dylan hits Elvidge with the Crushing Blow.

"Hopkins doubles over in pain, Escobar gets to the corner, he rushes foward- OH! Running knee strike to the skull of Escobar! He calls that the Prince's Blade! Cover!"

 **1, 2, 3!**

 _ **Ding, Ding!**_

"Here is your winner, going on to the semi finals, Freddy Escobar!"

"And Escobar is one step closer to becoming the first ever IWO World Heavyweight Champion!"

"We have just received word of the next tournament matches. Tiger Eye, of FZW, will face off against "The Playa of the Night" Tyrik Carter, and the winner will face off against Freddy Escobar!"

"And Death Rowe, of UCW, will face off against Hector Daniels, and the winner of that match will face of against the winner of the match between "The Ace of Pro Wrestling" Jason Sabre vs "The Physical Specimen", Ced!"

"Thank you for joining us and good night!"

 **Next Week,**

 **Hopkins demands a title shot**

 **Fatal 4-way Highfly Championship match: Detrick Cyrus vs Chris Cogan vs Taison Thompson vs ?**

 **Fatal Duo Championship Match- The Royals vs Knockout Queens.**

 **Quarter Finals Match- Tiger Eye vs Tyrik Carter**

 **Quarter Finals Match- Death Rowe vs Hector Daniels**

 **Quarter Finals Match- Ced vs Jason Sabre**

 **Yo! So I have decided to close submissions from now on. They will be reopened but not now.**

 **Wrestlemania was... Ugh. I'm just gonna state the positives, and ignore the negatives**

 **I mean, I loved seeing the legends beat up the League of Nations, I loved the women's triple threat match, definitely match of the night. I loved Jericho vs Styles, I liked Rock and Cena vs the Wyatts, Corbin's win and Shane McMahon proving that he can still jump off ridiculously high places like a pro, And I loved watching Zack win.**

 **Not just that, Takeover was amazing! Aries was amazing, Asuka and American Alpha definitely deserved the belts, and I liked Joe vs Balor. I'm sad that Balor lost the championship couple of days later, but at the same time, I'm happy that Joe is champ. But nothing can compare to Nakamura vs Zayn. Wow.**

 **Anyways, I just want to bitch about something, At Wrestlemania, Zack Ryder defied all odds, and won...**

 **Only to lose the IC championship a day later to (drumroll please)...**

 **The Miz.**

 **Wait, WHAT?!**

 **Wow. Just Wow. Fuck you WWE. Fuck you Roman. And Fuck you Vince.**

 **Anyways, enough of my bitching, please vote on the poll, and if any of the readers who sent me OC's have any ideas for feuds or angles, please feel free to let me know.**

 **See you later-**

 **theDarkRyder**


	11. Chapter 11: Sabre v Ced

**You know there ain't no rest for the wicked! Money don't grow on trees! I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free! But I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could! You know there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Wednesday Night Showdown! I'm Jim Ross, and, Matt Striker is not here, due to having commitments with Lucha Underground. Filling in for him is Mauro Renallo!"

"Thank you, J.R! Now we have a stacked card for you today: The Highfly Championship will finally be up for grabs as "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus, takes on Chris Cogan, Taison Thompson, and a mystery wrestler!"

"Plus, Jessica and Jasmine Batista, the Knockout Queens, will challenge the Royals, Katerina Love and Shamera Wilde, for the chance to become the first ever Fatal Duo Champions!"

"And now for the quarter final matches! Tiger Eye, the former FZW champ, will go one on one, with Tyrik Carter, while UCW's Death Rowe takes on "The Hick" Hector Daniels!"

"And our main event! "The Renegade" Jason Sabre, will take on "The Physical Specimen" Ced!"

"Also, we have to announce that partnerships with ZWE, SSW amd ASGPW, and UWA were made!"

"And now, on with the show!"

Backstage

Jason Sabre, is in his locker room. He is hitting the speed bag with tremendous velocity, as the door opens.

"I'm not expecting anyone. Leave, now."

"C'mon, drop the lone wolf act."

Jason turns to see Freddy Escobar, fresh from having won the UCW U.S Heavyweight Championship at UCW Superslam, and the Violent World Championship in SSW, both titles in question on each of his shoulders.

Both men size each other up...before laughing and pumping fists.

"Good to see you,man!" Exclaims Jason. "When did I last see you?"

"When Okada beat me for the IWGP title, remember? After that, I left for greener pastures." Freddy responded.

Sabre chuckled. "Yeah, I remember, Wrestle Kingdom. That's when I beat Nakamura for the Intercontinental title." said Jason, remembering fondly.

"...Though you lost it back to him three months later."

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment."

Escobar laughed. "Anyway, just wanted to wish you luck! Hopefully, you and me, we'll see who's better!"

Sabre smirked. "Of course, buddy. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a match tonight."

"Cool bro, ey, see you later!"

Commercial Break

"Welcome back to Wednesday Night Showdown! We want to take you back to UCW Superslam, where The Prince, Freddy Escobar, defeated the enormous Big Daddy W with not one, not two, but THREE Money Shot diving double foot stomps, to win the UCW U.S Championship! Then, at UCW People Power, he retained against Big Daddy W!"

"That's right! Imagine if he becomes the first person to have held an IWO title, and an UCW title, JR!"

"Although, that status might belong to Katarina Love after tonight! Some time ago, she was the UCW Divas Champion, and now she will compete for the Fatal Duo Championship!"

"But before that happens, first up is the Highfly Championship match! There have been rumors that a WWE superstar will be apart of this match! Who will it be?"

"No idea, Mauro, let's find out!"

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And it is a Fatal Four-Way elimination match that will decide the first ever IWO Highfly Champion!"

 **Invincible-MGK**

"From El Paso, TX weighing 228 lbs , accompanied by his wife, Kailene Starr! 'El Guerrero Lucha', Detrick Cyrus!

 _A Mexican American, with a black fade with lines on the sides, and Brown eyes, with multiple tattoos over his body. On his left arm was Chinese symbol for Strength on his shoulder, while on his right arm tattoo of a puma going from his lower shoulder to his forearm. On his chest were the letters DC3 on his right pec, and on his back were The words "Guerrero" in street calligraphy. He wore black shorts with red back pockets with various designs on the sides. Behind him was his wife, Kailene Starr, with her Green eyes with a hint of blue, and her Shaggy blonde hair with purple and blue streaks. She was covered in scars from various insane matches she has participated in._

"Ladies and gentlemen, Detrick Cyrus is a young high flyer from El Paso, Texas, that idolized the late great Eddie Guerrero. This kid has been amazing in such promotions such as Anarchy Championship Wrestling and All Star Grand Prix Wrestling, but now, he has made his home here, in IWO!"

 **Get Low- Dillon Francis ft. DJ Snake**

"From Anchorage, Alaska,weighing 205 lbs, The Masked Soldier, Taison Thompson!"

 _A man with blue eyes,shaggy black hair,fair skin, wearing green pants with camouflage pattern, bandages around his hand and forearm also with green camouflage pattern walks up the ramp, nodding to Detrick as he gets in the ring._

"Oh, boy, this young man is extremely talented!"

"Not just that, J.R, he always, and I mean always looks for a fair fight, and to put a show for the crowd!"

 **Whatever-Our Lady Peace**

"From Hill Valley, California, weighing 241 lbs, The Truth Speaker, Chris Cogan!

 _A Caucasian man with brown hair, and short stubble walks up the ramp._

"This right here, is the Truth Speaker! You can count on him to put on an amazing match!"

"He also has the weight advantage, so he could win this thing with a blend of power and speed!"

The crowd waits for the next entrant.

"Who's it gonna be, J.R?"

"No idea, it could be Sami Zayn, it could be Apollo Crews, it could be Finn Balor, or it could be-"

 **Phenomenal-CFO$**

"OH MY GOD!" Exclaims Ranallo, as none other than AJ Styles walks out into the stage, to an overwhelming roar of cheers courtesy of the crowd.

"Needing no real introduction, The Phenomenal One, AJ STYLES!"

"We heard rumors that a WWE star would show up, but we had no idea that it would be this man!"

"One of the greatest wrestlers in history, AJ Styles has been IWGP champ, TNA champ, NWA champ, you name it, he's probably won it!"

The four high flyers are in the ring, each in their respective corners.

Ding, Ding!

Styles starts off strong, taking Cogan down with a drop kick, dropping the advancing Thompson with a superkick. Cyrus then hits a running forearm shot on P1, that is quickly answered with a punch, leaving Detrick and AJ to go at it.

Taison and Cogan get to their feet and single out Styles as the biggest threat, and team up to hit him with a double Enzugiri.

Detrick runs towards Chris, hitting a drop kick, and sending him crashing into the corner. Taison rushes Detrick, only for Detrick to lower the ropes, and sending Thompson out of the ring.

"Oh, and Taison is on the floor, he gets up, Detrick runs the ropes-OH! Spectacular Corkscrew Plancha by the Lucha Warrior!"

Detrick gets up, and showboats to the crowd, doesn't notice Chris Cogan running the ropes and diving towards him with a picture perfect suicide dive!

Chris begins to showboat, while Detrick and Taison get up, and slowly inch away from Chris. Cogan turns to see AJ Styles diving on him with a Fosbury Flop!

"Amazing display of athleticism by The Phenomenal One!"

"Now, Styles rolls Cogan into the ring, and attempts the pin, but Cyrus and Thompson break it up!"

Cyrus goes for a drop kick on Thompson, who dodges, and Detrick ends up falling between the ring ropes, and into the floor!

"Ouch! Horrible bump, by Cyrus!"

"Watch this J.R, Cogan is right behind Thompson, he picks him up, and has him in that spinning backbreaker rack he calls '1.21 Gigawatts'!"

After 20 second, Thompson taps out.

"Taison Thompson is eliminated!"

Cogan showboats, not noticing a certain Phenomenal One behind him.

"Cogan turns-Oh, kick to the gut, Styles puts Chris' head between his legs, could we see a Styles Clash?"

"Styles lifts him up-STYLES CLASH! 1, 2,3, Chris Cogan is eliminated!"

"And now we're down to two. El Guerrero Lucha, Detrick Cyrus. The Phenomenal One, AJ Styles. Who will triumph?!"

Cyrus gets back in the ring, and he and Styles size each other up, both of them circling each other, looking for an opportunity, before they both go for the clinch.  
Styles overpowers Cyrus, sending him to the ropes with an Irish whip, Cyrus attempts to use the momentum for clothesline but Styles ducks, and when Detrick bounces of the ropes for another clothesline, AJ hits a Pele Kick!

"Pele Kick! It just comes outta nowhere!"

"AJ gets Detrick up, but the Warrior answers with an uppercut to Styles' chin!"

Styles staggers back, as Detrick goes for a roundhouse kick that connects, sending P1 to the floor. Cyrus isn't done, as he gets AJ up, kicks him in the gut, and lifts him up for a suplex! Then he rolls, still holding AJ, gets up, and hits another suplex! And then, Detrick repeats the process, sending AJ to the ground with a third suplex!

"Cyrus with the Three Amigos, innovated and popularized by his role model, Eddie Guerrero!"

"And now, Cyrus is waiting for Styles to get up! We could see his famous DKO!"

"AJ gets up, Cyrus gets him in a Fireman's Carry, but Styles gets out of the hold, kicks Detrick in the gut, lifts him up-STYLES CLASH! 1, 2,- and Detrick kicks out!"

"This kid has heart, J.R! And now Styles goes to the top, looking to finish Detrick off with a Spiral Tap!"

Styles leap off the turnbuckle, as he tries to hit the Spiral Tap- but Detrick moves out of the way! Styles gets up, Detrick picks him up in the fireman's carry, as the Lucha Warrior throws him up, falls to the groin and hits Styles with an overhead kick!

"Detrick with the DKO on Styles!"

"Wait, Mauro, he's going to the top, he jumps off-BAH GAWD! 630 senton! Cover! 1, 2, 3!"

Ding Ding!

"Here's your winner, and the first ever Highfly Champion, Detrick Cyrus!"

"Extraordinary effort by all those involved, but this kid deserves it!"

Styles raises Detrick's hand, before leaving, letting Detrick celebrate his victory.

-Commercial Break-

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 _A man's silhouette is seen in a darkened room._

 _"When I speak, I speak. And no one will talk."_

 _"When they refuse to listen, or speak when I talk, I will tell them to stop, and they will listen._

 _"I only use my voice for the right reasons. I wrestle, to show the truth."_

 _"I will have everything. And be heard. But what do I want?"_

 _"You'll know soon..."_

 **XoXoXoXoX**

We are in Johnny Roberts' office, as he drinks champagne, and a curvy young woman with back long straight black hair dressed into a business suit and black high heels walks inside. Johnny isn't even trying to hide the fact that he is eyeing her.

"Well, hello beautiful, what brings you in here?"

The woman smiles. "My name is Gia Pearce, and I was wondering if you had any challengers for Mr. Kingston and Mr. Caesar's Tag Team titles."

"Hmm... I was planning to have two teams compete for the right to face them at our first ever PPV, New Year's Resolution...why do you care, Miss Pearce?"

"Because, I have the perfect challengers for you." Johnny smiles as she places a file labeled "The Outlawz" on the table.

Johnny's grin widens as he reads the file before he answers "Sounds interesting. Tell you what, in our next show, The Outlawz will face off against Keith Stylez and Jay Ca$h for the right to face the Monarchy at New Year's Resolution."

"Thank you for this. I promise you, you won't regret it." Gia says, in a sultry tone of voice, before walking out, swaying her hips slightly.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **Click Click Boom- Saliva**

 _A veritable giant of man, wearing black sneakers, loose jeans, a red T-shirt, a black hoodie, black fingerless gloves, and dog tags walks down the ramp, accompanied by his stablemates Chris Weapon, OMICRON, and Sigma._

"Please welcome, from FZW, accompanied by the Weaponry, from Pierre, South Dakota, weighing 359 lbs, Tiger EYE!"

"The former FZW champion, dethroned by our Anarchy Champion Brandon Elvidge, will seek to once again prove that he is the best in the world."

 **What Up Gangsta- 50 Cent**

 _A man wearing dark zip-up hoodie w/sleeves cut off, black tank top, bandana, camouflage pants, and timberlands walks up the ramp._

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 225 lbs, Tyrik Carter!"

"Aw man, the Playa of the Night is here! This man is talented, but do you think he has what it takes to defeat Tiger EYE?"

"Size doesn't automatically guarantee victory, Renallo, but it could be a deciding factor."

 _Ding Ding!_

Tyrik moves quickly, hitting Tiger with a forearm smash, before hitting The Soldier with a drop kick. Tiger isn't fazed, simply dusting himself off and moves towards Tyrik.

Tyrik rushes forward, trying for a roundhouse, only for Tiger to duck, and rock Carter with an uppercut that sends him to the mat.

Carter gets up, dazed, only for Tiger to plant him to the ground with a devastating chokeslam. As Tyrik is getting up slowly, Tiger stands on the Apron. Once Tyrik gets up, Tiger springboards on the rope and hits Carter with a devastating springboard dropkick!

"Wow! The ex-champ demonstrates his surprising agility!"

Tiger puts Carter's head between his legs and lifts him up for a powerbomb, only for Tyrik to leapfrog out and land behind Tiger. Tiger turns, as Tyrik hits him with a superkick! Tiger staggers, as Tyrik kicks him in the gut, and attempts his Twist of Fate known as the Holla at You Boy, but Tiger counters into a back body drop, sending Carter into the ground.

"Tyrik had him for a while, but Tiger has regained control!"

"Tiger to the top rope- BAH GAWD! Moonsault by Tiger EYE into the body of Tyrik Carter!"

Tiger lifts Tyrik up into a fireman's carry, and hits a Tornado (F5), sending Tyrik once more, to the ground. Tiger covers.

1, 2, 3.

 _Ding, Ding!_

"Here's your winner, and advancing to the semi finals, Tiger EYE!"

"Tiger proved that he is still a dominant wrestler, title or no. He will face Freddy Escobar in the semi finals."

"Wait, the leader of the Weaponry, Chris Weapon, is asking for a mic. What does he have to say?"

"This is a warning to Freddy Escobar, and his little clique. Tiger EYE will wipe the floor with you. You live under the delusion that you lead the greatest faction there ever was. Do not worry, we will rid you of that delusion, once Tiger EYE kicks your ass, and becomes IWO Champion!"

The Weaponry leaves, as the crowd boos.

 **XoXoXoXoX**  
-Backstage-  
There are two men seated in chairs. One is bald, and tattooed, wearing a Ramones shirt, and jeans, and the other is Freddy Escobar, clad in a black suit and sunglasses.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to WrestleTalk, my name is Vampiro, and I am here with the SSW Violent World Champion, and The UCW U.S Heavyweight Champion, Freddy Escobar. How you feelin, Champ?"

"I'm good, thanks." says Freddy, a small smile on his face. "And you?"

"I'm excellent. Now, you are the leader of the Monarchy. How did that group develop into one of the greatest factions in wrestling today?"

"In 2012, I made my NJPW debut, after spending years in TNA. I left TNA, because I, along with other talented workers like Bobby Roode, James Storm, and AJ Styles, were getting shunted into the background by Hulk Hogan. I could've gone into WWE, but the main event scene was stacked. So, I decided NJPW was the best bet."

Escobar continued, "I won the IWGP title, I fought, and beat MVP for the Intercontinental title, so life was good."

Some time later, however, Bullet Club came into existence, and if you were a gaijin, that is to say someone not from Japan, and you weren't part of the Bullet Club, you were their enemy. And I didn't want to be part of Bullet Club, since I didn't like Anderson or Gallows, or Devitt."

So, I decided to counteract Bullet Club's threat. I grabbed three talented wrestlers from ROH, and took them to NJPW, where we became the Monarchy." Said Escobar, smirking slightly.

"Nice. Now, just now, The Weaponry addressed you, and Chris Weapon said that Tiger EYE would wipe the floor with you. What do you have to say?" Asks Vampiro.

Escobar chuckled. "Ah, Chris. I know that jackass from FZW, and he always talks out of his ass. This match is between me and Tiger. Nowhere on the match title does it say 'Chris Weapon'. And to Tiger EYE, I've fought and beat big guys before. And next week, I'll prove why I am the Prince." said Escobar, confidently.

"Strong words. Thanks for being here." says Vampiro

"Thanks for having me." Escobar stands up and leaves.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And will decide the first ever IWO Fatal Duo Champions!"

 **Bad Girl-Usher**

 _Katerina Love and Shamera Wilde walk down the ramp and into the ring, showboating all the while._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the team of Shamera Wilde and Katerina Love, The Royals!"

"These ladies made enemies out of the Knockout Queens during the Femme Fatale title match and now, the sisters seek revenge!"

 **Freak of Nature by Chris Crocker**

 _Jessica and Jasmine Batista to the ring, and stare down the Royals_.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Shamera and Jasmine start out, going for the collar and elbow tie up. Jasmine overpowers Shamera, and throws her to the ropes with an Irish Whip. Jasmine attempts a clothesline on Shamera, only for her to duck. Jasmine turns, as Shamera hits a bicycle kick that sends her to the ground. Shamera drags Jasmine to her corner, where she tags in Katarina Love.

"Classic tag team tactic here. They're going to isolate Jasmine from Jessica, and they will cause as much damage as they can."

Katarina and Shamera stomp on Jasmine, New-Day style. Katarina gets Jasmine up, then hits her with a superkick, sending her back into the corner. Katarina gets her up again, and Irish whips her. Once Jasmine bounces off the ropes, Katarina plants her to the ground with an exploder suplex. She goes for the cover. 1- kick out.

Katerina tags in Shamera, who applies a rolling kneebar that she calls the Royal Flush. Jasmine is in pain.

"I think she's gonna tap, J.R!"

Jasmine inches towards the ropes, and despite the pain she's in, she reaches the ropes. Once Shamera lets her out of the hold, she prepares herself to hit the trademark scissor kick she calls the Wilde Style, but Jasmine ducks and hits her with the Bar Stool superkick. Shamera falls and so does Jasmine, who is exhausted.

"Both Wilde and Batista are down! They have to get to their partners!"

Shamera and Jasmine both inch towards their respective corners, as Jessica and Katerina have their hands extended to make the tag. In the end, both manage to tag in their partners. Katerina rushes forward, only to be hit with the spinebuster Jessica calls Bang Bang. Shamera attempts to attack Jessica from behind, but Jess hits the Shots Fired (Lou Thesz Press), and Jessica punches Shamera repeatedly, before throwing her outside.

"Jessica is on fire! She goes to the corner, she could be prepping for her Fire Arm spear!"

Jessica waits until Katerina gets up, but as soon as she rushes forward, Shamera, who is outside of the ring, grabs her legs, tripping her. Shamera laughs at her, before a recovered Jasmine tackles her into the barricade, taking them both out of the match.  
Jessica gets up, but Katerina knocks her back down with a handspring back elbow. Jessica gets up, as Katerina springboards off the ropes, grabs her head, and takes her down, reminiscent of an RKO.

"Incredible springboard cutter by Love!"

Katarina gets Jessica up, grabs her head, and hits Purrfect (Salida del Sol).

"Wow! Amazing acrobatics by Katerina Love! The cover! 1, 2, 3!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

Here's your winner, and the first ever Fatal Duo Champions, The Royals!"

"They did it, Mauro!"

"Not only that, but we mentioned that if Katerina Love won this, she would be the first person to have held both an IWO title, and an UCW title, JR! Her name is now officially in the record books!"

Shamera and Katerina celebrate inside the ring, before rushing out of there once an enraged Jasmine Batista, armed with a kendo stick, runs into the ring. The Royals taunt her from the ramp, as Jasmine helps Jess to her feet.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

For the second time in this show, we are in Johnny Roberts' office, as JJ Hopkins rushes in, angry.

"This is unfair!" yells Hopkins "Freddy Escobar hit me with a baseball bat with barbed wire on it, and he and the Monarchy beat me down! He should have been disqualified!"

"It was a Street Fight, dumbass." deadpanned Johnny. "Besides, you conveniently left out the parts where you were going to use the bat on him, and where you called the Devils to beat him down."

JJ's face is flushed red. "I want another opportunity, Roberts! And fast!"

Johnny smirks. "Oh, you'll get an opportunity, but not at the world title. You will compete in a triple threat match against Jack Classic and A UWA wrestler of my choosing, for the chance to face Steve Frost at New Year's Resolution for the International Title. Take it or leave it."

JJ scowls, but he sighs. "Fine, I will prove, that the Advocates are still the most dominant force in wrestling, EVER! Steve Frost will dance with the Devil himself!" And with that, JJ takes his leave.

Johnny shakes his head, and sighs. "I really should hire normal people."

 **XoXoXoXoX**

"This contest is scheduled for one fall!"

 **The Artist Formerly Known as Goldust Theme**

A hillbilly wearing dirty overalls walks up the ramp.

"Weighing 247 lbs, from the Everglades, Hector Daniels!"

 **Whatever-Our Lady Peace**

 _A man wearing a black and white full body suit and a black and white mask similar to Deathstroke walks up the ramp._

"Weighing 297 lbs, from UCW, Death Rowe!"

"This man is one hell of a wrestler, and I expect him to go far in this tournament!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

Hector circles around, looking for a collar and elbow tie up...and is instantly taken down with a spear. Rowe lifts him up, and throws him outside. He runs the ropes, and goes for a Tope Suicida, taking the hillbilly down.

"Wow! Rowe, showing off his agility!"

Rowe throws Daniels into the ring, and he climbs up to the rope turnbuckle. He dives onto Hector Daniels with a Swanton Bomb, much to the amazement of the crowd.

"Jeff Hardy would be proud, J.R!"

"Indeed he would!"

Now Rowe waits for the Hillbilly to get up. Once he does, he lifts Daniels up, and hits a Tombstone Piledriver! The cover.

1, 2, 3!

"Here's your winner, and advancing to the semi finals, Death Rowe!"

"Rowe dominated the whole matchup!"

"Well, Hector Daniels is better in hardcore death matches. He was out of his element in normal matchups such as these."

"Coming up next, the main event. "The Physical Specimen, and the SSW Champion, Ced, vs "The Renegade, Jason Sabre. The winner will face Death Rowe! This match is next!"

-Commercial break-

 **Move- Cliff Lin**

 _An African American male with a herculean physique and a jet black low cut faded haircut, wearing black trunks with a silver design of his ring name on the front and on the back a silver cross. He is flanked by the Bullet Club: Kenny Omega, Johnny Shadow, and Jared._

"Please welcome, the leader of the Bullet Club, from Miami, Florida, weighing 245 lbs, 'The Physical Specimen', The SSW Champion Ced!"

"This man beat Foxdre for the SSW title, who by the way is the owner of UWA, and is seated in the front row, along with Trivolt, who is both a wrestler,and an SSW commentator. There they are!"

The camera points towards Fox and Trivolt. Fox waves, while Trivolt flips off the camera.

 **Just a Little Faster-There for Tomorrow**

 _A white man with long, messy, dark black hair, brown eyes and a slightly muscular build walks to the ring._

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 231 lbs, The Renegade! The Ace of Pro Wrestling, Jason Sabre!"

"The former IWGP Intercontinental Champion, wrestling's greatest anti-hero, Jason Sabre!"

"This man is crazy talented. He can do almost anything in the ring."

 _Ding,Ding_

Ced and Sabre skipped the tie up, and went straight to the brawling. Both of them were laying into each other with stiff strikes, neither of them showing any signs of stopping the onslaught.

Jason finally won out, hitting an enzuigiri to send Ced to the floor. Jason runs the ropes, attempting to hit a spinning heel kick, only for Ced to duck. Jason turns, and is met with a lariat that almost takes his head off.

"Wow! Ced channeling Stan Hansen for a second there."

Ced showboats, clearly not taking Sabre seriously, and does the 'two sweet' handsign to his lackeys at ringside, not noticing Jason behind him mocking him by doing the exact same handsign. Ced turns- only to be sent to the mat by a devastating superkick.

Jason gets Ced up, and Irish Whips him into the ropes. As Ced runs the ropes, Jason takes him down with a Sling Blade that nearly takes Ced's head off. Ced gets up from that, and Jason attempts another Sling Blade, only for Ced to duck and slam Jason to the floor, where Ced locks in the Killer Crossface.

"Ced is known for his devastating crossface, Jason better get to the ropes quick." And sure enough after about a minute, Jason gets to the ropes.  
Ced rushes forward once Jason gets up, only for Jason to duck to the side and stick his foot out, tripping Ced.

Jason waits before Ced's on his knees, and hits a superkick straight out of a certain Mexican Aristocrat's playbook. Ced shoots up, as Jason hits him in the gut, and lifts him up, dropping him in a Brainbuster.

"Jason Sabre with his signature Bite the Bullet! Now he waits in the corner, he could be going for his Final Resolution knee strike!"

As Ced gets up, however, Kenny Omega knocks the ref down from behind, and Bullet Club swarms the ring, beating down on Sabre.

"And Ced's cheating to win. Despicable."

"Looks like Jason is in trouble."

 **Courtesy Call-Thousand Foot Krutch**

"BAH GAWD! MONARCHY IS ON THE RAMP!"

The crowd pops, Bullet Club looks surprised, as the Monarchy appears down the ramp. Freddy Escobar gives the signal, and they rush to the ring.

DJ gives Jared the Trouble in Paradise, Dylan sends Johnny Shadow to the mat with a Crushing Blow, and King Caesar gives Kenny Omega a Muscle Buster. Ced tries to escape, but he is quickly knocked to the mat with a superkick, courtesy of Freddy Escobar.

"The Monarchy are allies of Sabre, so of course they took exception to the Bullet Club beating Jason down."

Once the Monarchy has cleared the ring of every Bullet Club member, excluding Ced, they leave the ring.

Jason gets up, and sees Ced out cold on the floor. He climbs up to the top turnbuckle.  
"C'mon kid, make yourself famous!"

And with that call by J.R, Jason launches himself off the ropes, hitting a frog splash on the Bullet Club leader.

"Final Hour by Jason Sabre! Cover! 1, 2, 3!

 _Ding, Ding!_

"Here is your winner, and advancing to the semi-finals, JASON SABRE!"

"Jason defeated the leader of the Bullet Club, and will face Death Rowe! That will be next week!"

"Thank you, everybody, for coming, good night!"

 **Next week:**  
 **Freddy Escobar vs Tiger Eye**  
 **Death Rowe vs Jason Sabre**  
 **The Outlawz vs Ca$h and Stylez for the right to face The Monarchy at New Year's Resolution**  
 **Hopkins vs Classic vs ?**  
 **Taryn Brooks debuts!**  
 **Chris Weapon confronts Brandon Elvidge.**  
 **And more!**  
 **A/N: Wow, It's been a while, hasn't it? So, I've been a bit busy with real life affairs, namely working on getting a job, which has been a COLOSSAL failure.**  
 **Anyway, rate and review, leave your opinions, and well...**  
 **See you later-**  
 **theDarkRyder**


	12. Chapter 12: WNS Episode, Part 1

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked-Cage the Elephant**

"Welcome, once again, to Wednesday Night Showdown!" Good Ol' JR says. "Next to me are Mauro Renallo and, replacing Matt Striker, Daniel Bryan!"

"That's right JR, and we have a great card for you tonight!" Renallo exclaims. "First up, Taryn Brooks debuts against Avery Maryellen York, in a match that will surely rock the house!"

"After that, Ca$h and Stylez debut against the enigmatic and also-debuting Outlawz, for the right to face the Monarchy at Patriotic Frenzy!" Daniel says.

"Not just that, "The Living Legend", Jack Classic, the "True Devil" JJ Hopkins, and a surprise wrestler will clash for the opportunity to face Steve Frost at Patriotic Frenzy for the International title belt!" JR explains.

"And finally, the IWO tournament finalists will be decided today! "The Ace of Pro Wrestling", Jason Sabre will face off against the newly crowned UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, Death Rowe!" Ranallo says.

"While "The Soldier", Tiger EYE, faces off against the dual champion, "The Prince," Freddy Escobar!" Daniel says.

 **Just A Little Faster-There For Tommorow**

The crowd pops as Jason Sabre appears on the stage! He interacts with the audience, before getting in the ring.

"So, uh-how's everyone doing?" Jason asks, as the crowd keeps on cheering. "Last week,-let's see, what did I do last week?" He asks himself, although it's obvious he knows what happened. "I ate Chinese, orange chicken, real tasty. Uh-I found a penny on the street, and picked it up...oh, yeah and there was something about me kicking Ced's ass!" He exclaims, much to the applause of the crowd.

"Now, tonight, I face off against one of the baddest fuckers in this business, the current UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, Death fuckin' Rowe!" He pauses, sinking in the crowd's reactions.

"The winner, moves on to the finals, at New Year's Resolution!" "And let me tell you," Jason continues "I have no intention of losing! It doesn't matter what happens to me! Nothing will stop me from kicking my opponent's ass! If he tears my arms off, I'll just kick him to death, if he tears my legs off, I'll bite him to death, if he tears my head off, I'll stare him to death, and if he gouges my eyes out, I'll curse him to death!" Jason exclaims. "Nothing and no one will stop me from getting to the finals, and winning that IWO World Title!"

 **Whatever-Our Lady Peace.**

The audience gets to their feet, as the UCW Champion Death Rowe walks out on stage, drinking in the cheers or the crowd.

"This man cashed in his Feast of Fired briefcase, against Martin Freund at UCW Beach Brawl!" JR exclaimed.

Rowe gets into the ring, and grabs a mic. "Jason, I hope you aren't counting on going to the finals!" Rowe says. "Because, if anyone is going to New Year's Resolution, and winning that title, its gonna be me!" Rowe exclaims, giving Sabre a fierce stare.

 **Click Click Boom-Saliva**

Both men turn their attention to Chris Weapon and Tiger EYE, who walk down the ramp, and into the ring.

Chris gets a mic. "How stupid are both of you, huh?" He questions. "No seriously, you idiots actually think you stand a chance against 'The Soldier', Tiger fucking EYE?! It's preposterous!"

"But, at least one of you two idiots, will go on to the finals, and become a footnote on the career of Tiger EYE!" Chris exclaims. "Freddy Escobar, on the other hand, doesn't stand an iota of a chance, against Tiger!"

 **POWER-Kanye West**

The crowd is confused for a second, but they leap into their feet, as Freddy Escobar walks up the ramp, both the UCW U.S Heavyweight Title, and the SSW Violent World Title on his shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chris, why are you running your mouth?" Escobar asks. "I mean, you're not even **in** the match between me and Tiger EYE!" As Escobar gets in the ring, He stares down Tiger EYE, his trademark arrogant smirk on his face, while his opponent simply gives him a stoic glare.

Escobar turns his attention to Death Rowe. "I suppose congratulations are in order, Mister Rowe. You finally cashed in that briefcase and won the gold!" Escobar states, referring to the UCW Epix Heavyweight Title on Rowe's shoulder. "But, If I were you, I would be content with the gold I already have, instead of trying to bite off more than you can chew." Rowe simply glares at him, while Escobar continues.

"You ever heard the tale of Icarus? He flew too close to the sun, and for his troubles, his wings burned. That's what will happen to you, Rowe, if you get greedy."

"Look who's talking, you self righteous hypocrite." Rowe responds, pointing to both titles on Escobar's shoulders. Escobar laughs. "Rowe, let's face it, you aren't me!" Rowe moves to strike Escobar, but the Prince turned his attention to Jason Sabre.

"Buddy, you and me, we go way back, from our New Japan days. We always wanted to see who's the best between the two of us, and now, we have our chance. I want you to go to the finals, and face me!" Escobar exclaims, as both him and Sabre smile, only to be interrupted by Chris Weapon, and Death Rowe laughing.

"Oh, Rowe, you hear that? Looks to me like you're being a bit too confident, Escobar!" Weapon exclaims.

"You better wise up, pretty boy." Death Rowe warns. "Or else, I'll kick your ass!"

All five people in the ring looked to brawl, however...

 **Alt-J-Left Hand Free**

Johnny Roberts comes out, microphone in hand. "Whoa, Whoa, gentlemen! Relax! You will have the opportunity to prove yourselves later in the night! So I suggest you go to your locker rooms, and you get ready for your matches tonight!"

All five men hesitate, but, reluctantly, they went to the back, glaring at each other all the while. Johnny Roberts takes to the ring. "Now that that's taken care of, I have an extremely important announcement to make!"

"To open our first ever PPV, New Year's Resolution, I will have a historic match! You see, I am involved with several other companies! UWA, UCW, FZW, ASGPW, ZWE, SSW, the list goes on! So I have decided, to throw my allies a bone, and give them the chance to showcase the best of their roster!"

"The opening match of New Year's Resolution, will be a WFA Showcase Battle Royale match!" Johnny Roberts proclaims, as the crowd cheers. "Now, I will announce the wrestlers involved!" The following stats appear on the TitanTron

 **Representing UWA:**

 **Eric "E-Baum" Applebaum**

 **-Thinks dabbing is still cool**

 **-Somehow became a god.**

 **Finisher: NJ to Cali Flight.**

 **"Platinum" Adrian Watts**

 **-Calls himself that because Diamond Dallas Page was already taken.**

 **Finisher: Watt Bomb**

 **Ben Jones**

 **-A fucking vampire**

 **-First UWA Champ**

 **Finisher: The Kill Shot**

 **Poison**

 **-Ben Jones' minion.**

 **-Current UW Champ.**

 **Finisher: Romanian Glory**

 **Anthony Dre**

 **-Not a Fox anymore**

 **-UWA Owner**

 **Finisher: Foxbomb**

 **Representing UCW:**

 **Yellowboy**

 **-Current UCW Cruiserweight Champion.**

 **-Loves adventure**

 **Finisher: Back to Belly Piledriver**

 **Shinji Honda**

 **-Ex-UCW Technical Champion**

 **-Master of Sport Style**

 **Finisher: Snake's Bite**

 **Johnny "The Zombie" Storm**

 **-Risen from the dead**

 **Finisher: Tombstone Piledriver**

 **Bagwell McBeef**

 **-Eats...a lot.**

 **Finisher: Meatball** **Lucas Ryan**

 **-One crazy Irish motherfucker.**

 **Finisher: Out of Your Mind**

 **Representing SSW:**

 **Michael Chaos** **-One tough son of a bitch**

 **Finisher: End of The Line**

 **Dunkan "The Dark Horse"**

 **-If you see him... Run!**

 **Finisher: Day of Reckoning**

 **Jon "The Mortician" Callous**

 **-Rumored to be the son of the Undertaker**

 **Finisher: Dead Man's Hand**

 **Eddie "The Real Fighter" Uzumaki**

 **-No relation to Naruto**

 **-Leader of the Rogue Authority**

 **Finisher: Time Up**

 **Si-Ray**

 **-Aspiring Rapper, has just released his newest single, "Bye Haters"**

 **Finisher: Bye Haters**

 **Representing ZWE:**

 **Dan Riley "The Rocker"**

 **-The Man of a Million Moves. Suck it, Jericho.**

 **-Is also a Rockstar.**

 **Finisher: Samoan Driver**

 **Jolk Ice Lac**

 **-Trained by RVD**

 **Finisher: Elemental Splash**

 **"Thunderbolt" Fennel Aldritt**

 **\- Ambitious Irish Newbie**

 **Finisher: Omega Driver.**

 **Shadow Brawler**

 **-Looks like Finlay**

 **Finisher: Curb Stomp**

 **Fox Rider** **-Professional Dean Ambrose imitator.**

 **Finisher: Dirty Deeds.**

 **Representing ASGPW:** **Frank "Dynamite" Rolston**

 **-Thinks of himself as the leader of the new generation of wrestlers**

 **Finisher: New Deal**

 **Neil Anderson "The One"**

 **-Originally a Matrix rip-off but now is a leader of The Order faction in ASGPW.**

 **Finisher: The Matrix**

 **Wesley Grimes** **-Tough wrestling veteran, Leader of Baskerville faction in ASGPW, owner of folded company Wolfthorn Global Wrestling but still carries the fallen company's main title and defends it with retirement stipulation. Undefeated in WGW Title defense matches.**

 **Finisher: Swanton Bomb**

 **AJ Cho** **-Kpop Superstar wrestler, Cocky Olympian(Taekwondo), Break dancer** **Finisher: Ringa Linga**

 **Gene Barnett**

 **\- Upstart trying to make an impact. Isn't quite over with the fans, though**

 **Finisher: Jackhammer.**

 **Representing FZW**

 **"The Antichrist" Chris Weapon**

 **-Leader of the Weaponry.**

 **-Makes Freddy Escobar and Ben Jones look like the world's nicest guys.**

 **Finisher: Drive By Kick.**

 **"The Soldier" Tiger EYE**

 **-Stoic Badass. Let's his wrestling do the talking.**

 **Finisher: Cyclone**

 **OMICRON**

 **-Only female competitor in the WFA Showcase**

 **Finisher: Powerbomb**

 **"The Assassin" Sigma**

 **-The strategist of the Weaponry**

 **Finisher: Benevolence**

 **James Ferris** **-Wise Cracker, who can back up his words.**

 **Finisher: Blazing Slam**

"And those are all the competitors in the WFA Showcase! Enjoy the rest of the show!" Johnny Roberts exclaims. -Commercial Break- **A/N: Just a quick update, to announce a big match for the PPV. Do not worry, The rest of the show will be up promptly.** **See You Later-** **theDarkRyder**


	13. Chapter 13: Weaponry V Monarchy

**A/N: And now for the first part of the second to last episode before New Year's Resolution.**

 **Before I begin, this chapter is dedicated to my collaborator/friend, KingKatsu. Thank you, Katsu, for over a year of working together. And to any of you reading this, if you are Marvel fans, it would please us greatly if you would read The Outcasts, a fic that me and him collaborate on. It can be found on KingKatsu's profile. Now that that's over with, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Welcome back to Wednesday Night Showdown!" JR says.

"Now, up next is the match between Taryn Brooks and AMY! This could be an amazing bout between both of these skilled women!" Mauro exclaims.

"Indeed, AMY is fresh off winning the FZW World Television title at War Zone, whereas the debuting Taryn Brooks is the niece of legendary wrestler CM Punk!

 **Cherry Bomb-The Runaways**

 _Taryn Brooks appears on the stage kneeling and yelling out, "It's clobbering time!", just like her uncle, before walking up to the ring._

"Introducing first, weighing 120 lbs, from Chicago, Illinois, "The Second-Generation Punk", Taryn Brooks!"

"An extremely talented woman, and she is related to one of the most talented wrestlers I have ever faced!" Daniel says.

 **Tarantula-Pendulum**

 _AMY walks out, to an overwhelming round of cheers from the audience, making her grin as she raises her FZW World Television Title up high._

"And her opponent, weighing 130 lbs, from New York, New York, she is the current FZW Word Television Champ, Avery Maryellen York, AMY!"

"Having competed in one hell of a triple threat match, and beating two other women for the belt, AMY has earned the right to be called one of the best Fatales in the division!" Mauro says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

AMY begins the match by hitting Taryn with a dropkick, sending her to the mat. From there, AMY starts stomping on her, forcing Brooks to slide out of the ring.

"Smart move by Taryn, avoiding the stomps, and moving to a safe location." JR says.

"Not as safe as you think! Look!" Taryn turns to see AMY diving through the ropes at her!

"What a suicide dive!" Mauro states, watching as AMY slides Taryn into the ring. Taryn starts to get up. As AMY gets on the apron, Taryn quickly moves to hit her with a dropkick, sending the FZW champion back-first into the barricade!

"Ow! That has to leave a mark!" Daniel says.

"An opportunistic and vicious attack from Taryn Brooks!" JR exclaims.

AMY crumples to the ground, clearly hurt from being sent backfirst in to the barricade. Brooks slides out of the ring, grabs AMY by the hair, and slides her into the ring. She climbs up to the top turnbuckle,and leaps, hitting AMY with a diving elbow drop to the back! The cover. 1, 2- AMY kicks out!

Taryn keeps on punishing AMY's back, stomping on it several times, before deciding it's time to finish the match. Taryn waits in the corner, as AMY gets up, before rushing forward, kicking her in the gut and jumping up in an attempt to drive her head in the ground with her Nighty Night (Hurracarana), however AMY quickly holds the cocky punk up in the air, before taking the opportunity to slam her into the mat with a powerbomb!

"Excellent reversal by the champion! It appears that AMY has turned the tables!" Renallo says.

And turn the tables she has, as AMY puts Taryn into a surfboard submission that she calls the NY Tan, wrenching her back and giving the so called "Best Fatale in the World" a taste of her own medicine. Taryn screams in pain, but she won't tap out, forcing AMY to break the hold. AMY quickly transfers into her Yorker! (Lifting Reverse DDT)! AMY picks up Taryn in a backbreaker rack.

"And now AMY is looking for the Fall from Grace! This could be it!" Daniel exclaims!

Before AMY can transition from a backbreaker rack into a cutter, Taryn gets out of the hold, and pushes her into the referee, knocking him down! AMY turns, only to be hit with an eye poke! The champ covers her eyes, and Brooks gets behind her, grabs her chin, and transitions into a double knee backbreaker!

"Oh, Backstabber by Taryn Brooks!" JR yells.

"And by grabbing the chin instead of the shoulders, she did more damage to AMY's back!" Daniel explains as Taryn goes for the cover. 1,2,3!

 _Ding, Ding!_

"Here's your winner, Taryn Brooks!"

Taryn raises her arm in victory, before grinning at her downed opponent and beginning to stomp on her!

"Oh god! Taryn, you won! There is no need to do this!" Jim Ross says, but his pleas fall on deaf ears, as Taryn picks AMY up and prepares to drive AMY 's head into the mat with a Nighty Night!

 **Seek and Destroy- Metallica!**

And Violet Jackson makes the save running into the ring, as Taryn immediately makes a run for it, jumping behind the barricade and running through the crowd. Violet grabs a mic.

"Hey, Taryn, you wanna come here, into my company, and run your mouth, huh? You think you can take my belt?! Prove it! You and me, one on one in a Street Fight at New Year's Resolution!''

"Oh my god!" Daniel says.

"Big match announced for New Year's Resolution! 'The Hardcore Princess' Violet Jackson vs 'The Second-Generation Punk' Taryn Brooks for the Femme Fatale Title!" Mauro states.

"A match that may very well be a slobberknocker! Now, we have Renee Young interviewing our Anarchy Champion, and current FZW International Heavyweight Champion, Brandon Elvidge, backstage!" JR says. "We go to you, Renee!'

 **XoXoXoX**

-Backstage-

Renee Young, microphone in hand, stands next to Brandon Elvidge, both belts on his waist, and Sienna Sheffield, who has her arm in Brandon's own.

"Brandon Elvidge, in FZW, you were abandoned by the Devil's Advocates, and hounded by the weaponry, yet against all odds, you retained the belt time and time again!"

Brandon smiles at her, before starting to speak. "You see, doll, I thought the Advocates were my friends, but then, as I became champion both here and in FZW, JJ Hopkins became jealous of me, and he stabbed me in the back! Him, and that bastard Weapon, tried to take my belt, over, and over, and over again, and they FAILED! I have proven myself to be THE World champion!"

"Brandon, as the Anarchy Champion, who would you like to face at New Year's Resolution?" Renee asks, holding the mic up to his face.

"Well, I'd like to have a rematch against Dylan Torres, maybe a match with that hick bloke with the chicken on a leash? Or maybe- "

"Or maybe you don't have a choice!"

The three turned to see none other than Chris Weapon strolling up to them.

"Just talked to Johnny Roberts, and he granted me a match against you, Elvidge! Can't wait to finally prove once and for all, at New Year's Resolution, that I, the Antichrist, am better than you!" Chris said, a smug grin on his face.

Brandon glared at him "Really, mate? You don't have the stones to put me down."

Chris smiled. "But I have something you don't: numbers." And with that, Sigma and OMICRON jump Brandon and Sienna, beating him down. OMICRON lifts Sienna up and drops her with a Powerbomb, while Chris and Sigma hit the reigning Anarchy champion with a double superkick, sending him to the ground. Chris looks down at Brandon and spits in his face. 'At New Year's Resolution, Brandon, I will show the world what Hardcore really is!"

 **XoXoXoX**

Another big match!" Mauro says.

"Indeed, Brandon Elvidge, 'England's Most Hardcore Fighter' vs 'The Antichrist' Chris Weapon for the IWO Anarchy Championship!"

"That will be quite the bloody mess, but up next, we will have The Outlaws face off against Ca$h and Stylez, after this break!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _The same silhouette from last week appears._

" _Allow me to give you a little history lesson."_

" _Nicola Sacco and Bartolomeo Vanzetti were two anarchists, wrongfully accused of homicide and robbery. However, the evidence against them was weak, and nothing even remotely linked them to the crime. You would think that they would be free, right?_

" _Instead, they were sent to the electric chair. Years later, historians argue that they were innocent, and that they should have been set free. Instead, the corrupt government executed them, simply because Nicola and Bart believed in Anarchy, and the government believed it was the same thing as terrorism. They're wrong. Anarchy is about freedom against tyranny. It may spread violence and chaos, but it's better than being sheep to society. To paraphrase a certain clown: you know the thing about chaos?_

" _It's_ _ **fair.**_ _"_

 **XoXoXoX**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the number one contendership to the IWO Tag Team Championships!"

 **Hate It or Love it-50 Cent**

 _Keith Stylez and Jay Ca$h walk up the ramp, rapping the song they're coming out to._

"Weighing 175 lbs , from Bronx, New York,"The Illest-Trillest-Realest Gangster in IWO", Keith Stylez and his partner weighing 210 lbs, from Yonkers, New York, "The Hip Hop Mogul", Jay Ca$h!"

"Ca$h and Stylez in da houseee!" Daniel says.

"Never say that again. Anyway, these two are a team of street savvy thugs who want to rise to the top!" Mauro says.

 **Sick of It- Skillet**

 _Accompanied by Gia Pearce, Kurt "Katsu" Rier, and Jax Ortega walk up the ramp. Jax showboats, and plays to the crowd, while Katsu simply glares at Ca$h and Stylez._

"And their opponents, accompanied by Gia Pearce, from wherever they damn well please, The Outlawz!"

"A tag team that has worked all around the world from Japan to Mexico, Katsu and Jax are a blend of Katsu's devastating power, and Jax's blinding speed." JR informs the audience at home.

Gia looks at her team. "Make them crawl!" She says, causing both men to nod.

 _Ding,Ding_

Jax and Keith start us off, circling around each other.

Stylez lunges forward with a jab, only for Jax to sidestep and counter with an enzugiri, knocking Stylez to the floor. Jax runs forward and bounces off the ropes in order to dropkick Keith Styles, making him roll outside of the ring. Keith turns to see Ortega leap over the top rope in order to hit him with a somersault senton!

"Impressive speed and agility by Jax Ortega!" Mauro says.

"Jax is obsessed with movement, so much that it is the key to his style: To keep moving around, and use that momentum to fuel his attacks!" Daniel responds.

Jax slides Keith into the ring, before springboarding off the ropes to attempt a springboard dropkick. However, Jay Ca$h, who is positioned in at the turnbuckle nearby, shakes the ropes, causing Jax to land rather painfully onto the ropes, hitting his groin!

"Ow! That has to hurt!" Mauro says, as Keith uses the opportunity to tag in his partner. Jay begins stomping on Jax, and he deliberately keeps the pace of the match slow, in order to keep Jax from gaining the upper hand. Jay lifts Jax up, before planting his head in the ground with a devastating spike DDT.

"Jay Ca$h's strategy is clear, he wants prevent Jax from gaining any momentum." JR Says, as Jay tags in Keith, who places Jax into an inverted sharpshooter, causing him to yell in pain. Jax slowly inches towards the ropes, however Stylez quickly drags Jax away from them, and places his head between his legs, lifting him up in an attempt to his trademark Powerbomb!

"Jax could be seeing Dolla Signs!" Renallo states, referring to the name of Keith's finisher.

However, Jax takes the opportunity to deliver punches to Stylez's head, before sending him to the mat with a Hurricarana! Jay gets in the ring in an attempt to spear Jax, but Jax simply leaps above him, and counters with a sunset flip, going for the pin. 1, 2-kickout

Jay tries to get up, but a dropkick to the face by Jax quickly sends him rolling outside! Jax then moves towards Katsu, tagging him in, before bouncing off the ropes, leaping over the top rope and crashing into Jay!

"Oh! Excellent dive by Jax! That may very well take him out of commission, leaving Keith alone with Katsu!"

Keith gets up, as Katsu greets him with a bell clap, making Stylez recoil as he covers his ears. Katsu then unloads into Keith with a series of lefts and rights, before Irish whipping him hard in to the corner, making him slump down and providing the perfect opportunity for Katsu to hit a picture perfect cannonball! Keith, who is already visibly out of it, finds himself being lifted by Katsu into a crucifix position, and then sent crashing into the ground with a crucifix powerbomb!

"Devastating move by Katsu! The cover!" 1, 2, 3!

"Katsu and Jax will face the Monarchy!" Daniel says, as Jax slides Jay in to the ring, and Katsu grabs Jay's throat!

"What are the Outlawz planning?!" J.R wonders. Keith gets up and rushes Katsu, only for Katsu to grab his throat. Katsu lifts them up and slams them to the ground with a double chokeslam! The Outlawz begin beating down on their opponents.

 **Seven Nation Army-The White Stripes**

King Caesar and DJ Kingston rush the ring, as the Outlawz, slide outside, and retreat up the ramp. DJ asks for a mic.

"Alright, Outlaws, the Monarchy will show you that we are not to be messed with. You think you can come into our house, and take what is ours?! No, at New Year's Resolution, you two will bow to the Monarchy!" DJ and King form the M handsign, as they stare down the Outlaws.

"Will Kingston and DJ retain? Or will Katsu and Jax overthrow the Monarchy?" Renallo wonders.

"I truly do not know, Mauro, but right now, it is time for the triple threat International title #1 contender's match!" JR says.

 **Final Countdown-Europe**

 _Jack Classic walks out to a tremendous cheer by the crowd. He rips open his CLASSICMANIA T-shirt once he gets in the ring._

"Despite coming up short in the first episode against Steve Frost, Jack Classic has been given a second chance to redeem himself!" Daniel says.

 **This is Gospel-Panic! At the Disco**

 _JJ Hopkins walks out to a chorus of boos, an angry glare on his face as he gets in the ring._

"Speaking of second chances, JJ Hopkins, who was defeated by Freddy Escobar in the first ever IWO main event, now has a chance to make his mark in this company." Mauro comments.

"The rest of the Devil's Advocates have been told not to interfere in this match by our GM." JR informs us.

Both Hopkins and Classic rest in a corner, waiting for their mystery opponent.

"Last episode, our surprise wrestler was none other than the current WWE World Champion, the Phenomenal One, AJ Styles. Now, who could this mystery man possibly be?" Mauro inquires.

 **Crown of Thorns- Black Veil Brides**

 _The crowd goes wild as the Submission Master himself, TriVolt makes his way towards the ring. He performs his trademark Gunfire taunt, as he plays to the crowd. He has two toned green hair, and black ring pants with the rules of the Death Note written on them in white._

"Making his way to the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, 'The Submission Master', TriVolt!"

"BAH GAWD! He's here!" J.R exclaims.

"Indeed! Ex-SSW color commentator, and decorated wrestler, the New King of Strong Style, Trey Irving, better known to the wrestling world at large as TriVolt!" Daniel informs us."

Ding! Ding!

TriVolt smirks as the three men begin to circle each other. Then, he proceeds to attack Jack Classic, assaulting the veteran with a series of punches. Classic pushes him off, as JJ attacks TriVolt, laying him out with a wicked lariat. JJ begins to showboat, apparently forgetting that there is a third man in the match. Classic swiftly reminds him of that by lifting him up, and sending him crashing to the mat with a good ol' fashioned body slam.

Jack turns around, only to be greeted with a kick to the face by a furious TriVolt, who follows it up with a series of European uppercuts, and ends the combo with an Abisegiri (Front flip heel kick), knocking Classic to the ground!

"Excellent move by TriVolt, reminds me of the legendary Jushin Thunder Liger." JR says.

Classic is thrown outside the ring by TriVolt, and TriVolt runs the ropes, looking to dive to the outside.

"Watch out, Jack!" Mauro says.

However, JJ Hopkins appears in front of him, and throws him up in the air with a pop-up. TriVolt lands throat first on the ropes, and TriVolt grabs his throat in pain. He turns only for JJ to kick him in the gut, and hit a snap DDT! JJ then begins to work over TriVolt's leg, stomping on it and twisting it as the Submission Master screams in pain. Hopkins puts him in a kneebar, increasing TriVolt's pain.

"JJ is skilled at taking out the limbs of an opponent, working them over and rendering them useless." Daniel informs us, as JJ tightens the hold. TriVolt attempts to fight through the pain, and slowly but surely reaches for the ropes. JJ notices, and quickly pulls TriVolt back, and locks in the kneebar!

However, The Living Legend slides into the ring, breaking up the hold. Classic the lifts JJ up, and drops him with a belly to belly suplex! JJ rolls to the outside to recover, as Jack sets his sights on TriVolt.

"Jack is starting to hulk up!" JR exclaims as Classic levels the Submission Master with a series of clotheslines. TriVolt gets up, only to be swiftly taken down with a running big boot! Jack lifts Trey up and sends him crashing to the mat with a powerslam! Now with a head full of steam, Jack runs the ropes and goes for the Legend Legdrop, but TriVolt rolls out of the way, and wastes no time getting to his feet. Jack stands up and turns around as TriVolt drills him with the Strong Style Knee Strike (Kinshasa)!

"BAH GAWD! This is could be it!" J.R yells.

Before TriVolt can even go for the cover, he is spun around, and hit by the True Devil with a kick to the gut. JJ lifts TriVolt up, and spikes his head into the hard mat with the Death Wish (Kneeling Back to Belly Piledriver)! Cover. 1…2…3!

Ding, Ding!

The Advocates come out and begin to celebrate with their leader, as JJ Hopkins takes a mic. "You see that, Frost?! Huh? You know, _Steve,_ you should enjoy these last weeks leading up to New Year's Resolution. Because on that night, you will dance with the dev-" JJ is then spun around, a hit with a kick to the gut and a Stunner by none other than Steve Frost! Frost quickly slides out of the ring before the other Advocates could react, and jumps the barricade, taunting JJ along with the crowd.

"Steve Frost just sent JJ Hopkins a message: 'You want my title? Bring it on!'" Mauro explains.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the first of two matches tonight to determine who will be facing who at New Year's Resolution! Death Rowe will take on The Renegade, Jason Sabre! Right here, on Wednesday Night Showdown, after this commercial break!"

 **XoXoXoX**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here with me tonight is the Submission Master, TriVolt!" Renee Young explains, as TriVolt stands next to her.

"How are you feeling, after losing a title shot for the International Championship?" Renee asks.

TriVolt sighs. "I gotta be honest with you, losing my first ever match in IWO, and a title shot to boot? I'm disappointed in myself. I know I can do better, and I know that if given the chance, I can prove it!" TriVolt answers.

"Ey yo, TriVolt!" He turns around to see Detrick Cyrus, wearing the Highfly Championship on his waist. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Renee. Let me tell you something, hermano. I've seen you wrestle. I know you're among the best, and I want to test my mettle against you. So here's the deal: At New Year's Resolution, for the Highfly Title, it will be El Guerrero Lucha vs The Submission Master!" Detrick says as he shakes hands to seal the deal.

 **XoXoXoX**

'And yet another world-class matchup set for our first PPV!" J.R says.

"Indeed! But for now, it's time for the first semifinals match!" Daniel says.

 **Whatever-Our Lady Peace**

 _Death Rowe walks out, raising the UCW Epix Heavyweight Title up on high, before getting in the ring._

"Death Rowe, looking to unify the UCW, with the IWO title. Will he pull it off?" Mauro asks.

"With his skill, agility and power? He most certainly can!" JR answers.

 **Just a Little Faster-There for Tommorow.**

 _Jason walks down the entrance ramp, glaring at Rowe all the while. Once he gets in the ring, he climbs the turnbuckle, posing for the crowd._

"And then there's Jason Sabre, a rebel without a cause." Daniel comments. "He knocked off the former leader of Bullet Club, Ced, the first and only SSW Champion ever, in his qualifying match."

"Now he's up against a current World Champion. Can Jason Sabre knock off another challenger, andvance to the finals! Let's find out?" Mauro comments.

Ding, Ding!

The bell rings, and Jason and Rowe quickly begin to brawl, hitting a series of left and rights on each other. Death Rowe attempts to knock Jason down with a shoulder tackle, but Sabre sidesteps, staggering him with a spinning backfist. As Rowe recovers from that strike, Jason runs the ropes, and attempts to hit a Sling Blade, only for Rowe to duck. Jason lands on his feet, and turns around into a big boot, courtesy of Death Rowe.

Rowe locks in a headlock, forcing the Renegade on his feet, while applying pressure to the neck. Jason struggles for a bit, but he eventually pushes Rowe off him and into the ropes. Death Row grabs the ropes to steady himself, but that proves to be a bad call, as Jason sends him to the outside with a clothesline!

Rowe looks up dazed and gets up, as Jason dives between the ropes for a suicide dive. However, Rowe quickly manages to counter into a jumping DDT on the floor! The crowd is now cheering wildly, and chants of 'Holy Shit' echo throughout the arena.

Rowe slides Jason into the ring, and he begins to climb to the top turnbuckle. Rowe poses briefly, before jumping off and connecting with a Suicide Swanton! The cover, one, t-kickout!

Death Rowe shakes his head, before taking hold of Jason's legs, and spinning him around with a Giant Swing! 30 second pass, and Jason begins to stir. Suddenly, Sabre twists his legs sharply, sending Death Rowe to the ground with a Hurracarana like maneuver. Rowe gets up and is met by a superkick from Jason, who quickly transitions in a brainbuster for his trademark Bite the Bullet combo! Jason covers. One, two,- Kickout!

Sabre climbs to the top turnbuckle, as Rowe begins to get up. Jason leaps off to hit a diving crossbody, only for Death Rowe to catch him in midair, and adjusts him straight into a Tombstone Piledriver! Rowe covers, one, two, thr-KICKOUT!

Death Rowe cannot believe Sabre's resilience, and right now, he tries to finish the job by attempting his Guillotine (Double underhook facebuster), but Jason manages to counter into a back body drop. Jason arrives at the corner, and as Death Rowe gets to a kneeling position, he quickly rushes forwards and hits the Final Resolution! (Boma Ye). Cover, 1, 2, 3!

Ding, Ding!

"And Jason Sabre has made it to the finals!" Daniel says

"But will he face Tiger EYE, or Freddy Escobar?" Mauro wonders.

Jason holds his hand out for Death Rowe to shake, which Rowe does, admitting defeat, but proving his good sportsmanship.

"Up next is the main event of the evening. Freddy Escobar vs Tiger EYE!

 **Click Click Boom- Saliva**

 _Tiger EYE, Chris Weapon, OMICRON, and Sigma walk down the ramp, as Tiger shadowboxes all the while. Tiger runs down the ramp and jumps over the ropes._

"This match isn't just Tiger EYE vs Escobar. It is Monarchy vs Weaponry." J.R states.

"Tiger has the power advantage, and he is just as agile as Escobar. Escobar must now rely on his cunning and his skill to win."

 **POWER- Kanye West**

 _Accompanied by the rest of the Monarchy, Escobar shows off his neon light up- jacket, putting on an impressive light show as Escobar quickly gets into the ring, and glares at his titanic opponent, holding up the UCW U.S Heavyweight Title, and the IXW World Heavyweight title._

"The Prince showing no sign of fear at his behemoth of an opponent." JR observes.

"With Monarchy at ringside, along with the Weaponry there too, things might get more than a little heated."

Ding, Ding!

And Escobar quickly rushes forward with a flurry of strikes and blows, managing to back Tiger Eye into the corner. Escobar climbs on the the second turnbuckle, using it for extra leverage as he delivers multiple punches to the face of the Soldier, only for Tiger to wrap his hand around Freddy's throat. Escobar's eyes widen as Tiger slams him back-first on the mat. Escobar gets up dodging a wild stomp by Tiger as he begins to kick at Tiger EYE's legs. Tiger simply hits him with a jab to the face, and follows up with a dropkick, flooring the Prince!

Tiger waits until Escobar gets up charge forward with a spear, which Escobar leaps over. Tiger turns into a Pele Kick by Escobar, which staggers the Titan for a moment. Escobar attempts to lift the Soldier into a fireman's carry, but Tiger easily wiggles out of it. Tiger then chokes Freddy with both hands, before hitting a two handed chokebomb!

Tiger has gained control of the match up now, as he climbs up to the top turnbuckle. The behemoth jumps off with a picture perfect moonsault!... or at least It would have been picture perfect if Escobar hadn't rolled out of the way. Tiger gets up as Freddy once again staggers him with a Pele. Freddy then gets a running start before connecting with a dropkick to Tiger's chest, which drives Tiger against the ropes as he uses them to steady himself. Freddy get another running start, and connects with a Prince's Blade! (Busaiku Knee Kick) This sends Tiger to the floor, as Freddy bounces off the ropes and dives to the outside to hit a Money Maker (Suicide Dive transitioned into a tornado DDT)!

Freddy slides Tiger into the ring and goes for the cover. However, Chris Weapon steps in and knocks out the ref with a steel chair, and hits the Drive By Kick on Freddy! King Caesar knocks out Chris with a Roaring Elbow that sends him rolling to the outside of the ring, but Sigma hits him with a Superkick. DJ floors Sigma with an Astonishing Forearm (Springboard forearm smash), while OMICRON gets in and Spears him. Dylan shows her just how much he respects women by hitting her with the Acid Rainmaker (Rainmaker), but Tiger EYE hits him with the Cyclone!

Tiger EYE is the last man standing, as he eyes the steel chair in the ring. He places it in the middle of the ring, as he lifts Freddy up into a Fireman's Carry, and attempts to hit a Cyclone on the steel chair…..only for Freddy Escobar to counter it into a tornado DDT!

Tiger slumps to the ground, as Freddy sees that both the ref inside the ring, and Chris Weapon at ringside are getting up. Swiftly, Escobar throws the chair at Weapon, who catches it with a confused look on his face, and then he lies down, clutching his head at pain. The ref looks at Escobar, who is yelling in pain, and pointing at Chris Weapon. Chris's eyes widen in realization, and he attempts to deny the accusation, however the referee proceeds to banish the Weaponry from ringside! The whole stable protests, but they reluctantly leave, as Escobar starts a 'Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, Goodbye!' chant.

Tiger stirs and sees how Escobar is taunting his stablemates. In a fit of rage, Tiger attacks Escobar, hitting him with knees, kicks, punches, elbows, and forearms. Escobar is seemingly unconscious as Tiger lifts him up onto the top turnbuckle, and raises him up for a Superbomb. Tiger jumps off….and Escobar counters with a hurracarana! Tiger falls to the mat, as Escobar climbs to the top, waiting until Tiger Eye is on all fours to leap off with a Money Shot (Coup de Grace) to the back of Tiger's head! He covers! One….two…..three!

Ding, Ding!

"He did it!" JR cries out in disbelief.

"Indeed, Tiger was stronger, larger, and agile, but Freddy used his cunning to stay on top." Daniel comments.

"Now the main event at New Year's Resolution will be Jason Sabre vs Freddy Escobar! Next week on Showdown, The Prince and the Renegade will participate in a contract signing! I'm Mauro Renallo, with D-Bry and Good Ol' JR, here to wish you all a good night!"

 **Next week:**

 **Rip Slater vs Steve Frost**

 **TriVolt vs Austin Gallagher**

 **Monarchy (Dylan Torres, King Caesar and DJ Kingston) vs The Outlaws and Ced**

 **WildeKats and Taryn Brooks vs Violet Jackson and Knockout Queens**

 **Lance vs Hiro Miyamoto**

 **Plus….**

 **Johnny Roberts reveals the prize in the WFA showcase.**

 **Chris Weapon taunts Brandon Elvidge**

 **Anarchy rises.**

 **And a special edition of Wrestling's hottest talk show, the Prince's Court! Hosted by Freddy Escobar, with special guests: Jason Sabre and Johnny Roberts!**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Wanted to get this chapter out before releasing the first chapter of NXT Academy.**

 **Recommendation time! Please do yourselves a favor and read Vampiric Storm's IXW: International Xtreme Wrestling!**

 **See you later-**

 **theDarkRyder.**


	14. I'm Sorry

**Well, this has been a long time coming. But, as much as it pains** **me,** **it is something that I must do. You see,** **recently, I was picked by KiranTheRay to write SSW United, and when I did, I had a rush of creativity I haven't had in months, creativity that I never had while writing this show! And, I thought long and hard, and I realized that I couldn't go through with all of these stories I have going on, and thus, I have made my choice.**

 **IWO is over.**

 **I am sorry.** **Truly, I am, but when it came to IWO, I just hit burnout. I just had more ideas, more things I wanted to do.**

 **Now, I understand some of you will not be happy with this decision, but I'm afraid that it is something I must do.**

 **Also, the WFA still exists. Don't think I've forgotten about it. At some point in. The future, there will be a WFA Classic, a tournament to decide the first ever WFA Champion.**

 **Again, I am sorry.**


End file.
